


The Champion

by yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death...?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: Ignis had lost count of the number of times he had been sent to locate the Prince.Updated with extra ending.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

` _"What am I going to do, Noct? You've run off without me again._ `

` _"How am I going to find you this time?"_ `

Ignis had lost count of the number of times he had been sent to locate the Prince.

Prince Noctis had a mobile phone, of course, as did Ignis, but trying to get Noctis to say a word at all, let alone answer a call, was a challenging endeavour ever since his return from _that trip_ to Tenebrae.

He would reply to text messages though, a fact Ignis discovered quite unintentionally, and only selectively informed people of — the doctor said that the Prince was cutting people out because he felt overwhelmed, so letting the entire Citadel know of a way to push themselves at him was counterproductive, that much was clear even in eleven-year-old Ignis's eyes.

Today, to Ignis's query of his location, Noctis replied with an emoji of an open book. That could mean a number of locations in a building as vast as the Citadel, but there was one obvious place to try first.

The private library was, in retrospect, not the sprawling, multi-level cavern of mystery Ignis had come to remember it as, but a room with only two levels, one filled with shelves upon shelves of books and another with archival cabinets, the contents of which Ignis never questioned in his youth. It was not a place he had ever set foot in before, as he was told to use the crownsguard's mess if he needed to do his schoolwork in the Citadel. But the kind librarian knew who Ignis was looking for before he even opened his mouth, and showed him where he could find the only other child in the whole building.

Between _History_ and _Religion_ was _Cosmogony_ , and there Noctis was, standing on a chair to read a tome he must have plucked from the shelves to put down on the desk, though how, Ignis could not guess. The book looked like it weighed as much as Noctis did.

Years later, Ignis would recall this to be the first time he saw Noctis showing interest in those books.

It was probably Ignis's job to admonish Noctis for putting his feet on the chairs, but it seemed the best way to read, with the only other option being sitting down on the floor. And seeing Noctis being able to stand up unaided and even climb onto furniture filled Ignis with such wondrous relief that Ignis just did not have the heart to tell him off.

At the sound of footsteps, Noctis raised his head from between the dense pages, then pointed at them.

"What does this mean?"

Ignis went over to him. It was a long word, maybe ten letters long, and although Ignis was quite smart, he had no idea what it meant.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, that's not a word I know," said Ignis, looking over to the librarian who just brought him there. "Sir, would you please help us?"

After Ignis reported that the Prince had been found, they spent most of the afternoon poring over texts on the history of Eos, the Astrals and their messengers. At the time Ignis thought it was just a passing interest, but day after day Noctis returned, and by the end of the week the librarian had set up furniture as well as a selection of reading material at a level much more suitable for the little Prince. When Ignis mentioned this to the doctor, he was told to encourage Noctis, as developing hobbies and interests was a good thing especially for someone who had recently been through trauma.

The King, however, reacted differently. Instead of being delighted like the other adults, he looked shocked.

"This will not do. Noctis is not to spend his days thinking about the gods and the Providence."

There was that word again: "providence", it was the word Ignis had to ask the librarian to explain. Apparently it meant "fate".

King Regis looked most upset, so Ignis knew he must be in trouble. "I am sorry Your Majesty, I did not know and the doctor said, the doctor said... I'm sorry!"

Ignis dipped his head, tried not to cry — this was the _King_ he had displeased — then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That came out wrong. Forgive me, Ignis, what I mean to say is: by all means encourage Noctis to read, but the lore of our land is awfully depressing, don't you think? Please, guide him towards something more cheerful, and maybe will even lead him outdoors. It should be my responsibility as his father, but I know he talks to you and enjoys your company. So please, help my son."

"Yes I definitely will, Your Majesty!"

There were many things Ignis did not understand — what really happened in Tenebrae (when Ignis questioned the official story of the Oracle being killed in a fire, his uncle sighed and said, "when you're older,") why King Regis reacted that way to Noctis's new interest when the other grown ups were so happy with it. Ignis would say that adults were confusing, but he also couldn't figure out why Noctis became suddenly obsessed with what he agreed was "awfully depressing".

People always said Ignis was a clever boy, but he wasn't all that clever after all.

\--

One thing Ignis did figure out was that Noctis didn't want to talk about Tenebrae, and also didn't want to talk to anyone who was in Tenebrae with him, and that included his father, his nanny and Mr. Amiticia. As for the other Citadel staff, there were so many people and Noctis probably couldn't remember who was and who wasn't there, so he would rather not talk to them either. But Ignis was definitely not at Tenebrae, and people from school were obviously not there, so they were okay to talk to.

This was stupid, Ignis thought, though when he told the doctor about this, she agreed with his observations, but not with his opinion. She told Ignis that Noctis's behaviour was not unusual, and that she thought Noctis was making good progress. Ignis needed to be more patient and he had to try to believe in Noctis, though she understood this was a steep learning curve especially for someone his age.

Patience, and belief. That was what the doctor said, and she could not have been more right. Serving Noctis required a lot of patience.

With some effort, Ignis managed to discover something Noctis found interesting: astronomy. It wasn't ideal as a hobby, as stargazing was exclusively a nighttime activity, and the light contamination from Insomnia, not to mention the Wall, made the hobby even harder. But Noctis seemed content just watching the sky from a balcony most of the time, and whether he had a vivid imagination or very sharp eyes, Ignis wasn't sure, but Noctis was often able to spot constellations that Ignis could not see, on the nights Ignis stayed in the Citadel a little longer to join in on the stargazing before going home.

That was the one thing that presented the most problem with the new hobby — not the limited availability of the sky, but that Noctis wanted Ignis to be there with him. But Ignis had school, homework, friends, family, and Noctis did not seem to understand that.

One time, when it looked like Noctis was about to throw a tantrum because Ignis said he had to go home and couldn't stay with him, Ignis had finally had enough, and snapped at Noctis.

"I need to go home, Your Highness. My parents are waiting for me with supper. I have other things to do, my life doesn't revolve around you!"

` _"That was what I said, wasn't it? I can't for the life of me remember where I'd learned such a phrase from. One of those radio dramas my dad liked, I guess. What an unkind thing to say... and what a lie, a feeble denial."_ `

Noctis was nine years old then, and whether he knew the phrase or not, he still understood Ignis's desire to leave. His face became red, then he just turned his back, and Ignis, still mad that Noctis could be such a _brat_ , stormed off to the car that was waiting to take him home.

Soon after that, for Noctis's birthday Ignis bought him a home planetarium. It was a lot of money for someone Ignis's age, but the Citadel paid him a wage and he felt bad about yelling that time even if he was not going to apologise for it. Ignis had a home and a family, even if he belatedly remembered that Noctis's home was the Citadel and his only family was always too busy to even eat with him, that was in no way Ignis's fault. He could have been more patient, but he would not apologise for what happened because he was not wrong.

Ignis was told by the housekeeper that Noctis used the planetarium in his room often, and sometimes would fall asleep under the projected stars.

Even so, Noctis clearly held a grudge, because he never asked Ignis to stay and stargaze with him again.

\--

It was common for a child's interests to be fleeting, and quickly, just as cosmogony gave way to stargazing, stargazing gave way to other hobbies: catching frogs, an activity Noctis first came across on a rare trip to the wetlands with his father; fishing, which Noctis learned from another childhood friend called Gladiolus; playing a musical instrument, which was perhaps less of a hobby and more a requirement, that the Prince needed to have the basic grasp of at least one form of art.

Ignis could remember when Noctis said he wanted to learn to play the piano. More accurately, Noctis did not say the words, he asked Ignis in a text message, because ever since the stargazing incident some months ago, Ignis had been "downgraded" to text-only. This was probably an indication that Ignis was a Terrible Friend but he wasn't sure, because he hadn't told anyone about it, not even the doctor. He was too ashamed to.

_Can I learn the piano?_

Recalling that Noctis had recently been told he should pick up an instrument, Ignis assumed this was Noctis deciding which instrument he wanted to learn, and basically hoping Ignis would tell the adults for him.

_I'm sure you may._

It was not public knowledge as the press was not concerned with what the little Prince did, but Noctis had an aptitude for the piano. He quickly caught up with Ignis who had started learning months before, which Ignis found out during their one shared lesson each week, both to his delight and dismay. Everyone said Ignis was gifted. But maybe he wasn't gifted in everything.

` _"I wasn't. I was merely a foolish child who believed in what he was told. But you, you were truly gifted."_ `

But at least there was still one thing Ignis could do that Noctis could not.

Both the tutor and Ignis had to hold back laughter when Noctis tried stretching his leg again, and slid off the stool.

"You can learn the foot pedals when you grow a bit taller, Prince Noctis," said their tutor.

Noctis took Ignis's hand, climbed back onto their stool, and pouted. "Ignis can do them..."

"I am just taller because I'm older, that's all."

"You are all long and leggy," said Noctis, then the pout suddenly turned into a bright grin. "Leggy! You're leggy Iggy!"

"'Iggy'?" Ignis repeated.

Noctis pointed at Ignis and giggled. "Your name is Iggy now."

Ignis did _not_ like that, it sounded far too much like "eggy". "Your Highness—"

"And you can call me Noct!"

Oh.

The heir of the country, a cute boy two years his junior who Ignis was meant to care for but so far had done a shoddy job of, and who had not verbally spoken to Ignis for a while, had just smiled and said Ignis could call him by a nickname. This was forgiveness, right? Forgiveness Ignis secretly craved but kept telling himself he didn't need or want because he did nothing wrong and he had other friends.

Ignis drew a deep breath. He ought to check with his superiors before addressing the Prince of Lucis by a nickname, but... "well, _Noct_ , how about this: we play together. I'll do the foot pedals for now, until you can use them yourself."

"Okay, Iggy." Noctis turned back to the sheet music. "Let's go."

After the lesson, Ignis psyched himself up to ask if Noctis still liked looking at stars, and if he did, whether he would want to do that together tonight. But Noctis said his goodbye and quickly ran off and Ignis, feeling the wind knocked out of his sails, headed home instead.

\--

They didn't even look at him.

Over a year had already passed since that Tenebrae trip when Ignis first met Pryna. Noctis was playing with the dog, and the dog tolerated being fussed over whilst Ignis watched from the doorway. After a good minute or so, when his arrival still hadn't been acknowledged, he decided to speak up.

"Noct? Who's this?" he asked, expecting to be told that the dog was Noctis's new pet.

Finally Noctis noticed Ignis. "You haven't met Pryna? Oh she usually comes at bed time..."

"Pryna." Finally Ignis approached. The dog seemed familiar, Ignis couldn't tell the breed, but it was quite big — especially when it sat next to Noctis, who was small for his age. And although it didn't look too scary, it wasn't particularly friendly either. There was no wagging tail or that eagerness to sniff out the new human. "Hello, Pryna."

He stopped about five feet away from the animal. The dog did look a bit scary, actually.

"She is Luna's."

"Luna?" Ignis didn't know a Luna. Was it a friend from school? Odd to not see the owner with the dog.

"Luna! Lunafreya!"

Now that was a name Ignis knew. Lunafreya of Tenebrae. But if her dog was here, did it mean—

No, of course not. Now Ignis recalled. No wonder he thought he had seen this dog before. Pryna was one of the spiritual messengers of the gods. Ignis had seen images of this very dog in the cosmogony books.

A real spiritual messenger, right here before Ignis's eyes. This was... incredible. And almost beyond belief. Noctis was special, Ignis had been told that repeatedly before, but was this animal truly... 

"Oh yes." Noctis was talking to Pryna, and taking something out of the pouch it was carrying. "Thanks. I will write back soon. Can you stay tonight?"

The dog barked, then Noctis gave it a delighted hug.

The item Noctis took from Pryna was a notebook, which he clutched close to his chest. A message from Lunafreya, then? Whatever it was, Noctis looked anxious, and it occurred to Ignis that Noctis didn't want him here. There was a message that he was eager to read, but he wasn't going to do it in front of Ignis.

Ignis made up some excuse and left Noctis alone.

So Noctis had a nickname for the future Oracle, although they only spent a short amount of time together. And a spiritual friend who he would invite to stay over. "Iggy" had never stayed the night before.

What was the point in Ignis then?

Ignis stopped, and turned back.

"Noct? Would you like to play the piano together later?"

"Yeah!"

Ignis smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a teenager, just like everyone said, was hard.

Every time his parents rolled their eyes when Ignis needed new clothes. Whenever his voice wobbled. The constant battles against breakouts on his face and back. The mornings he woke up confused and needing his pyjama trousers and underwear washed. The way kids his age looked at him. The way he was probably looking at people when he was trying to not be obvious about it. The work from the Citadel, getting himself geared up to apply to join the crownsguard as soon as he was old enough. Taking Noctis to and picking him up from school, worrying that he was not making friends, wondering if this was the wrong place for him, if he was too shy to talk to people, if he was being picked on.

To be honest, being Noctis's aide was both a joy and a chore.

Noctis had started speaking again, to everyone rather than a select few, much to people's relief. The doctor was happy enough to sign him off, which was wonderful not only because it meant Noctis was better, but also that Ignis was getting old enough to realise he had been made to ferry little nuggets of information about Noctis to the doctor, unknowingly betraying Noctis's trust.

But Noctis did get better, and he was usually a cooperative, happy child. He tried hard, did most of what was asked of him, dressed up and smiled for cameras when necessary, ate beans when he was told to, went to bed mostly on time. He wanted to know what Ignis was up to, what his super-duper-special-elite-school was like, and what he wanted for his birthday six months ahead because "it'll take a long time to find the best present for you".

And then it all changed again. In the same year when Lunafreya Nox Flueret became the youngest Oracle in history, the "situation with Niflheim" — that was how the Citadel people liked to phrase it in front of Ignis — worsened and the King became increasingly occupied. In response, Noctis grew more challenging to deal with again, although in a different way from before. The adults liked to say that the Prince was just growing up, that temper tantrums were typical from any child, but Ignis wondered if those mumbling dinosaurs could remember what growing up was like. Ignis was going through it and not particularly enjoying it, but Noctis was _suffering_ and everyone was turning a blind eye.

Ignis did what he could, because he wasn't just an aide, he was Noctis's friend too, and one of the only children outside of school that Noctis had any interaction with. When Noctis mentioned something he once ate at Tenebrae that he loved, Ignis searched far and wide for it, and in the end he started trying to make it himself despite having no experience in the kitchen at all. When Noctis wanted to go fishing, Ignis pleaded on his behalf and made sure all their schoolwork was done so that the crownsguards would take them to a lake. When Noctis was only willing to read picture books — an odd thing, considering how hard he tried to read the cosmogony literature before — Ignis read to him so that if he was quizzed he could describe in detail the literature he had "read".

As for the beans, well, they became a lost cause.

Ignis did his best, but even he sometimes ran out of patience and pity. If asked what the matter was, Noctis would never answer, so Ignis was left to tackle an unknown problem every time. More than once, Noctis was simply so uncooperative that Ignis just wanted to give up on him. To stop himself from yelling like he once did a long time ago, Ignis would take a few deep breaths and leave Noctis to it, telling himself that he wouldn't take this anymore. He was here because the Scientias were always advisors to the King. Babysitting was not part of his job description.

Yet he always returned. Somewhere deep down, he knew Noctis was lonely and when Noctis wasn't acting up, he was a very lovely friend who treated Ignis as if he was the most important person in the world. Ignis was Noctis's most important friend except on the days Pryna or Umbra arrived with the notebook, then Lunafreya, who lived hundreds of miles away and still managed to have Noctis hanging on to her every word, was Noctis's best friend.

\--

When Ignis turned 15, he moved into the Citadel. His schooling had just ended, thank heavens, but with training for both his advisor role and for the crownsguard, he was still left with little time for much else. Living in the Citadel meant cutting down on much of the travelling so that he could have time for food, rest and recreation.

If he was to be honest, he was relieved, because the Scientia family had served as the King's advisors for generations and Ignis did not want to be the one who failed. And he was smug too, for the same reason, and also because he came top in the entry examinations for the crownsguard. He was good, he was special and the fact that he got to live in the Citadel was proof.

` _"It's funny, looking back. I was no different from any other child who thrived on attention and praise. In that regard, I was nothing special at all."_ `

The best part of living in the Citadel was, of course, being able to hang out with Noctis often, particularly at night. Finally Ignis didn't have to worry about what time he had to go home, and they could spend hours on the piano or be in Noctis's bedroom playing jigsaw puzzles and video games together, until the chamberlain came along and kicked them both to bed.

_King's Knight_ and 500-piece jigsaw puzzles were not what a 15 year old would consider great entertainment, certainly, but Ignis truly enjoyed playing with Noctis. He never gave the subject much thought until then, but perhaps he had unconsciously wanted a little brother. That was what the King wanted, right? For him to treat Noctis as his brother? That was why he enjoyed Noctis's company so much.

Okay, maybe it helped _King's Knight_ was actually kind of great.

The other thing that was great was discovering that Noctis still used the planetarium Ignis gave him a long time ago; Ignis had thought Noctis's interest in the stars had long waned. There were also books on cosmogony under the bed, which Ignis spotted when looking for a missing jigsaw piece. So Noctis was now taking the books out of the library and reading them in secret. He couldn't have noticed that the King, and Ignis, didn't want him to be reading those, could he? He was only pretending that he didn't care about the stories of the gods anymore?

"Noct?" Ignis said, pulling his head out from under the bed, along with one of the books.

Seeing what had been retrieved, Noctis ducked his head sheepishly. "Don't tell anyone? Please?"

"But..." Ignis didn't know what to say. The King's request of diverting Noctis's attention away from these grim tales seemed reasonable back then, but that was years ago and Noctis was no longer that traumatised boy. If he was willing to read, it felt wrong to discourage him, even if it was the King's orders.

Noctis clapped his hands together. "Please, Iggy. A secret between us?"

Well, if he put it that way...

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just the librarian. He saw me taking the books and made me sign them out."

That shouldn't be a problem. The librarian wouldn't tell on Noctis for being an avid reader, and it was highly unlikely for the King to check the loan records. "I see. Well, the more people know a secret, the harder it is to keep. So this mustn't spread any further, all right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank—"

"Absolutely no one else. Otherwise I can't promise you anything." Ignis looked over Noctis's shoulder meaningfully. Umbra had visited earlier and left that notebook behind, which Noctis read right away, then set aside.

Smiling softly, Noctis nodded.

This would be their secret. Lunafreya might have scored an early point with Noctis with her crafty notebook, but now the scores were even. Ignis 1, Lunafreya 1.

"You're the best."

"I know. But despite that fact, I can't seem to find that piece we've lost."

"How about we play _Justice Monsters II_ instead? Cor just bought it for me!"

"I suppose we can give it a try."

\--

Despite their closeness, Noctis was still the Prince of Lucis, and normally Ignis would not enter the Prince's private rooms uninvited.

He would never have imagined that the one time he did, he ended up playing the "locate the Prince" game again like he often did, years ago.

It wasn't even five minutes since he left Noctis's room, and the phone he had left behind was there, but Noctis was nowhere to be seen. Curious, Ignis checked the bathroom — empty. But one of the windows was suspiciously wide-open.

Oh, he _didn't._.

When Ignis peered out the window, Noctis was halfway down the wall outside.

"Noct!"

The shout made Noctis jump and he nearly lost his grip. "Shit!"

That _language_! "Noctis Lucis Caelum, where do you think you're going? Get back up here!"

Noctis looked back up at Ignis, and after a pause, frowned. "No," he declared, and continued his descent.

Ignis could not believe this. Noctis was 14, far too young to be going out alone at night! And that was if he didn't fall to his death right here! "This is extremely dangerous!"

"It's fine, I've done this loads of times."

This was getting worse by the second. Noctis had absconded from his room "loads of times"? If he got hurt or if the Citadel found out about this, there would be certain hell. But if getting other people's attention wasn't an option...

Ignis gripped the window frame, put a leg outside, planted his foot on something sturdy and swung himself out.

"Bloody hell..."

"Wow wow wow, what are you doing? And did you just swear?"

"Pot and kettle, Noct. Now wait until I'm beneath you, then keep going!"

At least that way, if Noctis lost his grip, theoretically Ignis could try to catch him or... something. Wrap himself around Noctis, fall together and apologise to all their ancestors as they hit the ground, maybe.

"Don't follow me!"

"Then don't climb out of your room!"

They descended, climbing down three floors onto an external walkway, then back inside through a pair of tall windows that Ignis suspected Noctis had unlocked earlier in the day, down an emergency stairwell onto the ground floor, and then to one of the courtyard gardens, and finally _out of the Citadel_ through an open window on ground level, behind some dense bushes.

Ignis stood there, mouth slightly agape. Unbelievable. It was a well-established route, too; Noctis knew exactly which walls to move along to avoid the security cameras and where every guard was stationed. Crownsguard training had made Ignis agile and strong, but Noctis was so young and had a life-changing injury that made combat training harder on him, yet he would climb out of his window and steal his way outside. And for what?

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know. Anywhere." Noctis dipped his head, kicked at the ground, stealing a look at Ignis. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"I should, but," Ignis heaved a sigh, "I'm here now, it wouldn't do _me_ any good if we were discovered."

"Oh."

"So tell me: where are we going?"

Ignis desperately hoped they were not off to meet any unsavoury characters. A special someone, perhaps? Noctis was getting to that age. In any case, it was unlikely that he was on his way to meet some rebellious friends in a cave to smoke pipe and read poetry.

Noctis did have a destination in mind: the major city park nearby, which was locked up for the night so they had to climb again, this time over some gates.

"Once I can blade-warp this will be so much quicker."

"I dread that day." The mere thought of this reckless prince running on ahead... Ignis swallowed a frustrated sigh.

"You don't have to come if you're just going to be grumpy at me."

"Someone has to be with you for your safety."

Even as the words left Ignis's mouth, he paused.

Noctis could never be anywhere by himself. That might exactly be the reason behind this excursion. But if Noctis was this desperate for time to be alone, then surely he would not have asked for Ignis's company as often as he did. And he definitely would not allow Ignis to learn the path he used for his escapades. So, this meant that Ignis had a special status?

` _"I fancied myself to have a special place in your life, even when all you did was permit me to follow you when you ran away again. Haha... you really were so very good at it._ `

` _"Your father asked me to stand beside you but... in both the figurative and the literal sense, I was rarely able to."_ `

Noctis hopped off from the top, landing neatly right in front of Ignis, across the wrought iron gate.

"Are you coming or not?"

"On my way."

Ignis hushed up the voice in his head that was telling him about how they were going to be in _so much trouble_ if they were caught, and went to join Noctis. In for a penny and all that.

They wove their way through the meandering paths. Along the way Ignis heard some suspicious sounds coming from a more densely-wooded area, and Noctis took a brief glance towards that direction, but if he knew what it was, he didn't say anything. A relief — even if school should have taken care of Noctis's sex education by now, Ignis was not prepared to explain the concept of outdoor sex acts.

This was a terrible idea. He should have dragged Noctis back to his room.

Finally, Noctis veered off the path and into an area that was nearly just as wooded as where they heard the noises before, found a seemingly random spot, sat down on the ground and started poking at his phone.

This was a peculiar place to stop at. Given the weather and the trees, stargazing was out of the question, and thinking about it, Noctis had not asked Ignis to look at the stars with him for years anyway. There was obviously no fishing here, and no croaking of frogs. Ignis took in all the clues and drew a conclusion.

"Who are we meeting?"

"Shh!"

"Noct."

Noctis kept his voice down to just above whisper. "Just wait, okay? Trust me."

It wasn't a matter of trust. Even if Ignis believed in Noctis, he couldn't believe in strangers he had never met. After all, Noctis was the Crown Prince of Lucis, and Ignis was a mere trainee crownsguard with no weapons at his disposal.

"If you don't tell me, I will have to take you back, right now."

"They're probably not going to come with you here anyway." Noctis pouted a little, then rummaged through the rucksack he'd brought with him. "Here. Hold this."

Ignis had to use the light from his phone to see what had been handed to him. Cat treats.

Ah.

"My apologies. I'd thought—"

He suddenly heard the old doctor's voice in his head, reminding him to believe in Noctis more.

"It's fine, I just thought you might like the surprise. Sit down and shake the bag."

Ignis sat down. Luckily he was wearing jeans. His only pair, though. They were wonderfully hard wearing but he didn't like the feel of denim much. "Really now? Do you not know me at all?"

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, what was I thinking? You hate surprises."

"Well I wouldn't say I _hate_... "

There were indeed cats here.

Ignis quieted down as he saw one, two, three... was that a fourth one? They all came from different directions and approached him quite cautiously. Well, except for the smallest-looking one which just bounded to him and stretched a paw towards the bag in his hands.

Noctis was clearly delighted, said something about how the cats never showed up this quickly before, so Ignis must be—

"— a pussy magnet," whispered Noctis, with this amused gleam in his eyes that said he knew exactly what the words meant and that he should _not_ be using them.

Despite being a teenager himself, Ignis's initial reaction was _oh, teenagers_. Where did Noctis pick that up from?

Ignis glared at his charge, his hand with the treats lifted up and tempting the other cats to come closer. "Where did you even learn... never mind. Never say that sort of thing again, Noctis."

Grinning, Noctis snatched the bag of treats from Ignis and started feeding the nearest cat. "Ooooh, got you calling me Noct _is_. Is 'pussy' that offensive?"

"Perhaps not by itself, but it depends on the inference." Ignis held a hand out and Noctis poured out some treats. "And 'in before' you weren't inferring anything."

Noctis just stuck his tongue out at Ignis. "I bet you are, though."

"Far from it." One of the bigger cats had come up close, so Ignis let it sniff his hand. This should be safe. The cats all looked rather clean, and wore collars. Perhaps they belonged to the groundskeepers.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Very few people find this martial arts nerd with acne and a bumpy nose attractive. Besides..."

Ignis trailed off. Was he sure about this? Not yet.

"Your face is fine! And besides what?"

"Hmm, it's nothing."

Noctis tipped his head to one side, looking curious, but didn't ask again.

The cats were very cute. When the small one decided to climb onto Noctis's lap for some height advantage, a huge smile lit up Noctis's face and the sight, in turn, made Ignis smile.

Well, it was Noctis. Ignis could trust Noctis to be smart, educated, and not mean. And Ignis had played this scenario in his head so many times already, he would be doing it sooner or later. So let it be sooner, then.

"I don't like pussies."

Both of Noctis's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he turned to the smallest of the cats. "Don't worry, he doesn't mean you."

Noctis got it right away. It was a relief.

"No one else knows yet, so please keep the knowledge to yourself."

"Okay," said Noctis. "But it'll be fine, you know."

"I'm not certain. I've been asked if I want to work as your chamberlain once you move out at 16. If they know about this, the offer might be withdrawn," Ignis said, and added, seeing Noctis was about to disagree, "a chamberlain's duties may include doing your laundry, keeping you looking presentable, and tending to you when you're sick. It might be considered too intimate for someone like me."

"Too intimate? That's crazy! So should I never see a girl doctor then?"

"You're right, but... when it concerns your safety and wellbeing, I get the feeling that they won't be rational, and the employment laws will not protect me."

Noctis pulled his lips back in a snarl, but he didn't want to argue. "So why even tell me?"

"Because it's only fair for you to know, so you can make an informed choice as to whether you want me as your chamberlain or not."

Noctis searched inside his bag again. Turned out he brought more cat food and also snacks and a drink for himself. He offered Ignis some.

"I'm super okay, in theory."

"In theory?"

"I don't know if I even _want_ a chamberlain."

"Oh you will. Trust me."

"Alright," Noctis drawled. "But you already have loads of jobs. You still want one more? And is it going to last at least until I graduate? So you gotta hide who you really are for at least three years?"

Ignis hadn't even thought of that. "I... yes, I suppose that's how it'll work."

"If you have to not be yourself because of me, then I don't know. Is that even okay?"

If there were no cats in Noctis's lap, Ignis would move over to give him a hug right now, however inappropriate. But there were cats, so Ignis settled for clapping Noctis on the shoulder instead.

"Yes," said Ignis. "As in, yes, that is okay."

"Really?"

Ignis knew he really ought to spend more time to think about this, but he wanted to listen to his gut. Noctis treated him as if he was special, accepted him for who he was and even considered his future. This had to be more than any silly teenage romance could offer him. Boys could wait.

"Really."

"If you're sure." Noctis shrugged. "You know, you always look more like a dog person to me."

Was this still about pussies? "Beg your pardon?"

"You look like a dog person, but actually you're good with cats, not dogs."

Oh, a new topic. Noctis didn't have any questions about Ignis's sexuality at all. Not that Ignis had experience of telling anyone else, but this was still more refreshing than expected.

"What gave you that impression? I'm quite good with dogs too."

"You're always a bit funny around Umbra and Pryna."

"Ah." Had that been obvious? Ignis nudged his glasses. "They are not really dogs though. The Oracle sends them to you as her messengers, I don't think I should approach or attempt interaction without reason."

Besides, Noctis still treated the notebook from Lunafreya like it was the most important thing in the world. Whenever Umbra was here and Noctis had the notebook, Ignis felt like he wasn't welcomed.

"Are you sure you aren't just scared of dogs?"

"Of course not," Ignis said, then thought about it. "Why? Are you getting a pet?"

"No... I asked, but I can't have one."

"Well that's absurd. Why not?"

"They said if I get at least five A's in the exams then I can have a cat or a dog."

"That shouldn't be difficult; your grades are always good."

"But I don't want it like that. What's good grades got to do with having a pet?"

"I guess they just want to give you the motivation to study hard."

Noctis lured a cat away from Ignis and towards himself, so Ignis grabbed the bag of treats and shook it in retaliation.

"Or they can let me have a cat because they just want me to be happy."

"Of course they want you to be happy," Ignis said, though suddenly he felt doubt about his own words.

"Hmm. Well I'm not going to earn a cat. I don't wanna do that."

Noctis was right. An animal was a friend for life. Ignis himself was also introduced to Noctis in hopes that they would become friends for life. Something like that shouldn't be part of an arbitrary reward system, a tool to get a child to do what people wanted, even if it was for his own good. And knowing Noctis...

"Please don't flunk the exams just to make a point."

"I won't. I don't want to take resits."

"Good."

"But even if I get the grades I'm not going to ask for a pet. They're always trying to make me _earn_ things. I hate it."

Ignis sighed. He didn't think the idea itself was wrong, but too much of it could be tiring, he supposed. "You are given many privileges because of who you are, I think they try to balance the scales by making you work for some things. I'm not saying it's always justified, but their intentions aren't bad."

"Yeah? What's the good intention behind 'if you eat the carrots you'll be allowed to stay up late this weekend'? Is not eating carrots going to kill me? Carrots literally make me sick. They just want to watch me suffer."

"Noct, I wouldn't go that far."

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'll wait until I move out, then I'll get myself a kitty. Or maybe a dog, if you really aren't scared of dogs?"

"I really am not."

"Cool."

They stayed in the park until the cats got bored and left them. Stealing their way back into Noctis's rooms was no less scary than stealing their way out.

Once they were safely inside and the window was locked shut, Ignis heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Can you promise me to never do that again?" he asked, and as expected, Noctis looked to the side, stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, looking defensive and unrepentant. "Then can you promise me to never go alone, please. Let me know, and I'll go with you."

"Um, okay. Promise." Noctis gave a lopsided smile.

"And... don't take this as an encouragement to go out like that again, but thank you for tonight." Again Ignis felt the urge to give Noctis a hug, although the moment had long passed.

"It's no big deal." Noctis shrugged. "I mean, it's a big deal and I'm not going to tell anyone. But you're still Iggy."

_Iggy_ was still a terrible name in Ignis's opinion, but despite that, he had grown to like it. "Thank you."

"You're the only person here who doesn't make me jump through hoops for stupid stuff, you know. So, thanks."

"That's because we're friends," Ignis said, feeling quite alarmed inside. It must be an exaggeration, because the idea that no one wanted to just love and spoil Noctis was simply horrific. "If people treat you like that again, tell me. I'll fight your corner."

Again, a lopsided smile. "You don't have to do that."

"I most certainly do. Now go to bed."

"Hmm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

Ignis returned to his bedroom with a renewed conviction. That Tenebraean pastry Noctis liked had had Ignis stumped, so he had not made any new attempts for a while. But now he was determined to crack it, however long it may take.

For many years Ignis treasured the memory of this night, when he told Noctis who he was and was accepted, and Noctis opened up to him. True friendship. It was so much more than sharing a little secret of reading "banned books".

` _"I had never imagined that one day, a fond memory like this one would not only turn sour, but fill me with fiery, blinding rage._ `

` _You accepted me, then you utterly rejected me. Do you know what that feels like?"_ `


	3. Chapter 3

Within an hour of Ignis passing his driving test, he was handed the keys to his first car.

He sent a photo of the keys to Noctis, who should have just finished school, and soon received a reply of an emoji of a chin-rubbing, thoughtful face, followed by a smirking face.

Ignis quickly sent back a big red cross.

No doubt Noctis was suggesting that they used the car to help them travel when they absconded from Noctis's rooms. A terrible idea — his parking space would be at the Citadel, so there would be a record each time it entered or left the staff car park. Not to mention —

What was he even thinking? Taking Noctis away from the Citadel without permission was a terrible idea already. It didn't matter which transportation method they used.

Yet, that was what they were doing at least every few weeks.

Those excursions were not about Noctis wanting time and space away from the Citadel anymore. Or at least not only about that, Ignis hoped. As Noctis grew older, he finally made friends in school. And he was allowed greater freedom, not having to go home immediately after school. But it didn't mean he, dragging Ignis along, stopped climbing out of the bedroom window at night.

They never went very far. At first, they often went to the city park for the cats, and another park that neighboured a chocobo sanctuary so that they could look at the birds. After about a year of that, it really was just anywhere, though it was always Noctis's decision. Noctis went, Ignis followed. They could walk down a quiet street, or venture near an outdoor festival and listen to music, or, on Ignis's 17th birthday, Noctis took him to a late night cafe, treated him to a feast of coffee-based desserts, and Ignis showed up to work the following day groggy from lack of sleep, but stupidly happy.

That was the day he had to admit to himself he had fallen head over heels for the Prince of Lucis.

And that would have been confusing and possibly inconvenient, had they not ended up, somehow, holding hands on their way back to the Citadel.

It wasn't something they talked about, it just became what they did. They would go out, hold hands, find somewhere to sit, and they would eat the still-not-right-but-they're-really-nice pastries Ignis made, and they would talk about things they didn't want to say under the Citadel's roof.

"Lord Trenner is a disgusting misogynistic pig and I nearly punched him last week."  
"You should've; I hate that guy."  
"Next time. Next time I will."

"Everyone fancies Mr. Aeric, but he's dating one of the girls from senior year."  
"Dating a student?"  
"Yep, I saw 'em. Well, they might not be _dating_ dating, but they were..."  
Then Noctis did a vulgar hand gesture.  
"Oh dear."

"Your father sent Cor home this afternoon, but no one knows what's going on."  
"Oh I know about that. Mrs Leonis's gone into labour. A few weeks early apparently."  
"Gosh. Is everything okay?"  
"I hope so, but I haven't heard anything since then. Hey, did you know that I was an early baby too?"  
"Really? That's hard to believe, considering you're only barely on time for anything nowadays."  
"Oi."

"Prompto's kind of weird, but he's really nice."  
"I keep getting the feeling I've met him before."  
"You did."  
"When?"  
"Try to remember. I'll tell you later if you can't figure it out."

"Citadel turned down my application for laser eye surgery. I'll have to pay for it myself."  
"But you look good in glasses."  
"Oh... thanks. But they're inconvenient in battle. I might just switch to contact lenses."  
"You eyes aren't even that bad, are they? So keep the specs... Specs."  
" _Specs_?"  
"If you don't like it I—"  
"Do you like me in glasses?"  
"Yeah. Well, you look good without them too."  
"Very smooth, Noct."

On one of the nights, before returning to his room, Ignis felt bold and kissed Noctis on the cheek. Noctis grinned and did it back, then said goodnight.

So, although they never said it out loud, Ignis guessed they were dating.

Ignis should, in theory, worry about it, but life was changing so fast right now there was no time to worry: Noctis would turn 16 in the summer and move into his own apartment. Ignis would soon become a fully fledged crownsguard as well as Noctis's new chamberlain. Once all that settled down, and as long as they were discreet, dating should not be a problem. Ignis had had many years to prove himself, so even if the King found out, he had hopes that they would be allowed to continue.

For now, though, they should keep things quiet. It was always easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

That particular theory was proven the one time they were caught leaving the Citadel, because one of the guards had their shift switched and their replacement didn't stand exactly where they were supposed to. The two of them were taken to the security office, then sent to bed, and the next day Cor the Marshall docked Ignis's salary and made him clean the training hall for two weeks, by himself.

"What? But—"

"Your Highness," said Ignis, firmly, so that Noctis would stay quiet. Then he bowed his head at Cor. "Thank you, sir. And my apologies once again."

They left Cor's office, Ignis returned to work and Noctis headed to school, and they did not talk about what had happened until after dinner that evening, in the safety of Ignis's room.

"Iggy, I'm sorry. Last night was entirely my fault.," Noctis blurted out as soon as the door was shut.

"No, I wanted to go out with you, too."

"I was the one dragging you out with me."

"It's done now, it doesn't matter."

"It does. Cor was way too harsh. I'll tell him the truth and get him to change your punishment. Besides, I'm almost 16, what's wrong with going out at night?"

Ignis sighed and gestured for Noctis to sit down. Noctis perched on the edge of the bed, Ignis pulled over a little table and then the chair from his work desk so he could sit down too.

` _"What I didn't tell you at the time was... taking the blame made me feel a little better._ `

` _"Did you ever find out about how much I told your doctor back when we were younger? I'm going to guess that you did, because now I know you have this tendency to uncover truths, only to quietly bury them again. Back then, though, I thought I'd got away with it — but for years it still weighed on my mind. It didn't matter that I did it unknowingly, I did betray your trust._ `

` _"That kind of effect you had on me... I was semi-aware of it at the time, I think. But it didn't bother me. I did something wrong, and tried to ease my guilt by doing something for you. It seemed logical enough._ `

` _"It was later that I started to wonder if I did too much to try to win your trust, acceptance and approval, and if those things were... if you were worth all that effort."_ `

"'Almost' means you're not yet 16. And Cor isn't stupid." Ignis poured tea. "Think about it, Noct. You know what this is about."

Noctis looked away, gnawing on his bottom lip. Cor wasn't stupid, and neither was Noctis. He must know he was being shown that as a leader, he had to make the right decisions or others would suffer from his mistakes; that getting what he wanted took sacrifice, from others if not from himself.

"Noct?"

"I'm so done with this earning and sacrificing crap. You know that," Noctis huffed, but picked up his tea anyway.

Of course Ignis knew. "In this instance I think it is well justified. Cor was very lenient, in fact. It's practically forgiveness. I could have been fired for absconding with the underaged prince."

Noctis groaned. Ignis could tell what he was thinking.

"Again, nearly 16 is not 16. There is a legal difference."

"I know!" Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Once you are old enough and have moved out, you will have much more freedom. That includes getting your own pet."

Noctis gave a wry smile. "You still remember."

"Of course I do." Ignis sipped his tea. "Now I just hope this incident won't make them reconsider having me as your chamberlain."

"They won't. If they try, I'm going to throw a fit."

"Ah, the Citadel does fear your infamous fit-throwing."

"Oi." Finally, Noctis laughed. He rose, and Ignis thought he was going to be lightly punched on the shoulder, but Noctis just rounded the table. "Two months until I can have my own life, then. I guess I can wait that long."

"Having his own life" was rather overstating the matter, but Ignis reckoned Noctis knew that. And he wasn't going to point it out when Noctis took his hand and pulled him to a stand.

"Some things I don't have to wait until 16 for, right?"

Ignis tipped his head to one side, smiled. "Some things don't break the law even if you're 15 years and 10 months old."

"Good, cos I don't want to wait another two months for this."

It was a kiss Ignis would always remember. Their first kiss. Ignis's hands, hesitant and trembling until Noctis grabbed them and placed them on his waist. The way their teeth clashed and noses bumped and they broke into giggles. The soft bark, Umbra's sudden appearance which Noctis completely ignored because at that moment, Ignis was far more important than Lunafreya.

As kisses went, it was actually a rubbish one, but it was also perfect.

\--

Outside of their still-new relationship, things were not always perfect. The expectations on Noctis were growing exponentially as he edged towards majority, even Ignis could sense that invisible weight growing on Noctis's shoulders. The balance between Noctis's duties as the Prince and as the student was crumbling, and when Ignis raised this topic at a meeting, he was told that Prince Noctis was not required to finish his senior years of school. They were considering taking him out of education after this year.

Just when Noctis was finally coming out of his shell and making friends.

Then Gladiolus, who was responsible for Noctis's combat training, told Ignis that Noctis's training had to be intensified. Gladiolus himself was not privy to the reason behind it, but if he were to guess:

"Things aren't looking good."

Ignis didn't want to ask if "things" meant King Regis's health, or the state of the war against Niflheim. It was probably both. It was possible that within a few short years, Noctis would either have to step up as King, or be leading charges against the Empire.

Turning 16 was not going to give Noctis much more freedom, after all. And although Ignis wanted to fight Noctis's corner, he had no idea how to.

Ignis wondered if Noctis knew about all these decisions that were being made for him. It was hard to tell, given Noctis's personality of keeping things to himself. He did tend to open up more whenever they stole their way out of the Citadel, but they couldn't risk getting caught again, it might seriously scupper Noctis's chance of having his own apartment and Ignis being his chamberlain.

Besides, everyone was already trying to help Noctis prepare as much as possible. Was it really worth discussing the inevitable and stressing over it even further?

No, that wasn't the right way to think. Noctis should still be heard. What if Noctis was aware of the changes and felt he couldn't talk to anyone or thought Ignis didn't care? What if Noctis confided only in Lunafreya through that notebook?

Ignis couldn't bear the thought of that.

And it had been weeks since they last had some private time away from the Citadel. Ignis had to make this happen, somehow.

The chance came on an abysmally wet day. Ignis was going from Civil Disputes to Magic Theory class when he looked out the window in the corridor, and paused to check the weather report on his phone.

Typhoon warning. Ignis tsk-ed at himself for not noticing this sooner, and sent Noctis a text.

_Should I pick you up from school?_

_They just announced they're letting us out early. I'll be fine. Going to a shop to pick up a book I ordered then I'll go home_

_Typhoon predicted to land at 5pm. Cat.8 typhoon + evening peak traffic = chaos._

_8?? OK please come get me D:_

_I can pick up your order for you first if you like. Send me the details._

_Thanks. Could we give Prompto a lift home?_

_Certainly._

_You're the best_

Ignis smiled at his screen before hurrying over to Magic Theory class to excuse himself.

Traffic was still quite clear when Ignis headed out. He stopped at the bookstore first to pick up Noctis's order, then to the school where Noctis and his friend Prompto were waiting.

It had been a while since a piano-black saloon with Citadel numberplate pulled up outside the school gates, as Noctis was allowed to make his own way home after school these days, so Ignis and his car did attract some attention. But it did make it easier for Noctis and Prompto to find him, as he wasn't the only person here to pick up someone before the weather got even worse.

Looking around though, Ignis was probably the only boyfriend amongst the crowd.

Of course, out here in public, Ignis was an aide, not the boyfriend, and so instead of taking the front passenger seat, Noctis jumped into the back with Prompto. He picked up the book, still in its bag, and stuffed it inside his school bag.

"What's that?"

"Secret."

"What? Is it porn?"

"Yeah, it's totally porn."

Ignis listened to the conversation from the back, and made no comment. He did take a look, and the "book" actually was what looked like a series of old writings that had been collected and hand-bound. Although both the cover and the writing itself would require translation, if Ignis was a betting man, his money would be on this being a volume on cosmogony.

As the shop specialised in rare books, Noctis must have somehow managed to find out about an item the Citadel library did not hold, and bought it for himself. Ignis could remember himself asking Noctis to promise that he would never tell anyone, not even Lunafreya, about these books. It was cute to see that Noctis still kept his promise years later, although surely there was no need for the secret anymore.

As opposed to Ignis and Noctis's relationship, which had no precedent (Ignis did find one case where a Lucian Queen kept a concubine, but that was ancient history and not the same as their situation) and they would likely have to keep it a secret until... well. For as long as it would last. Ignis wasn't expecting forever, no, they were way too young for that and Ignis didn't want to think too far ahead. The only thing he could realistically expect was that they would not be public about it, even though they never discussed the matter.

But perhaps there was a long time ahead of them. Noctis wasn't one who easily changed. Cosmogony, astronomy, animals, fishing... Ignis had yet to see Noctis fall out of love with something.

"Love". Now Ignis really was thinking too far.

It was a lovely thought, though.

"Iggy, what's with the creepy smile?"

An eyebrow arched, Ignis glanced at Noctis via the rearview mirror. "Creepy?"

Prompto cut in. "Definitely creepy."

Those thoughts were not something Ignis could share, so he came up with something else. "I just remembered that we'd met a long time ago, Prompto."

Actually Ignis already recalled when Prompto gave his address. He didn't think he would need to use that bit of information, however.

Just as Ignis thought, Prompto blushed, mumbled something about his "unspeakable past", then Noctis made glowing remarks on Prompto's transformation, and Ignis turned his attention back on the road.

The traffic was still flowing relatively well after Prompto was dropped off at his house, but instead of heading back to the Citadel, Ignis had other ideas.

"Noct? How about we have dinner out?"

Noctis leaned forward between the seats. "Straight to dinner?"

"Well, it's a little early I suppose."

"It's fine but, I'm in my school uniform."

Having already prepared for this, Ignis reached for a bag of clothes he has on the front passenger seat and passed it back. Noctis looked inside and grinned.

"Someone's prepared."

"What with our schedules lately, we've not had time to ourselves much. I simply thought it'd be nice if we could have a bit of time together."

"A date" was what Ignis really meant, and he didn't know why he couldn't just say the words.

` _"I was a coward, that was why."_ `

"Okay, so where do I change? If I ask Prompto to use his bathroom he'll ask where I'm going and I don't want to lie to him."

"I'm afraid I have no elegant solution," said Ignis, then he turned on the tinted windows, and Noctis laughed.

The car rocked slightly as Noctis got undressed.

"Don't look."

Ignis kept his gaze firmly on his knees. "I'm not looking."

"I'm kidding. You can look if you like."

That was unexpected and Ignis felt his face heat up. "I... Ah..."

Their eyes met in the mirror. Noctis had put on the black shirt Ignis picked for him, but had not yet buttoned it up.

Noctis's smile was nervous and self-deprecating. "I mean," he glanced down at himself, "it's not all that sexy like this."

Ignis lowered his eyes again quickly. Despite his elite career — career _s_ — and his special dispensation to drive, he was still only 17, as easily excitable as any other teenage boy. And it wasn't just that.

"You don't realise how attractive you are, Noct. Please get dressed."

It was the truth. Noctis was quickly becoming arrestingly handsome, and be it due to his genetics or his combat training, he was also definitely the most physically well-honed 15-year-old Ignis knew.

But there lay the problem. Even if Noctis was maturing fast, even if Noctis said it was all right to stare, he was still underaged. It was definitely not all right to stare. Besides, Ignis's dreams were already shamefully out of control, he didn't need more fuel added to that fire.

Whether Noctis worked out what Ignis was thinking or not, he didn't say, and just quickly got changed, then slid into the front passenger seat.

"So, where are we going?"

Ignis had just finished a quick call to the Citadel to tell them they were caught in traffic so he would take the Prince to eat first, then return when the worst of the weather had passed.

Telling lies was a skill necessary for both Noctis's boyfriend and the Prince's aide. GPS would of course give the whole thing away, but Ignis believed he was trusted enough that no one would check, and if they did check, they would turn a blind eye.

"I've also got your evening training cancelled. That should buy us a few hours." Ignis slotted his phone back on the cradle. "We can go anywhere you want."

Noctis smirked. "Anywhere?"

"Within reason. I'm entirely yours until the end of the day."

At those words, Noctis's eyes widened. "Oh." 

It was the reaction Ignis had hoped for; he wasn't the only one missing their time together as friends, and as boyfriends, with no schoolwork, training or state business getting in their way. Ignis enjoyed updating Noctis on governmental matters as little as Noctis enjoyed listening to them, but that was how most of their time together was spent these days, or at least it felt that way.

Ignis reached across, took Noctis's hand and squeezed it. "Well?"

"I don't know. You just sprung this on me," Noctis said, smiling.

"Luckily I have somewhere in mind. How about we go there first, while you think about our next destination?"

"Sure. Where are you taking us?"

"A bit of window shopping."

When they arrived, there was only an hour left before the animal shelter closed for the day, but that might be just as well, otherwise Noctis would never leave.

There was something about Noctis's demeanor when he was with animals that Ignis never saw at any other time. His smile was absolutely pure, unburdened. Ignis watched him coo over the cats, the dogs, the rabbits, the guinea pigs, and gave himself a pat on the back for bringing Noctis here.

"Have you at least decided on what kind of animal you want?"

"Maybe a cat. Big enough for me to cuddle but needs less attention than a dog. Because what if I don't have time to take a dog out for walks?"

"I'm not surprised; you're almost a cat yourself."

"Yup, I like napping, sue me."

"That would be a foolish endeavour, considering your crown immunity."

"That's right. I can do whatever I want."

Not really, Ignis thought. Noctis had less freedom in life than many people. But was that really true? What would happen if Noctis refused to walk the path planned for him?

He was the King's only child, the only person who could maintain the Wall should King Regis pass. Lucis literally couldn't afford to lose him; the lives of everyone in Insomnia depended on him.

Ignis had always known this, but it was a sobering thought nonetheless. All the pushing the Citadel was doing to Noctis was well justified.

"You can do whatever you want... within reason."

"Good, cos I've an idea where we can go next."

This "where" was a bowling alley. The place was, for the lack of a better way to describe it, like one's favourite old jumper, bobbling at the elbows and fraying at the hems, well-worn and well-loved. Ignis himself had come here with friends a few times before.

They bought burgers at the cheap-and-cheerful restaurant and took the food to their lane. Extra fries and no side salad for Noctis, and a portion of onion rings to share.

Neither of them was particularly good at bowling, but for a spontaneous date, it was quite wonderful.

"Can't believe we're doing this. And on a school night!"

They had to speak a little louder than normal to be heard over the echoing sounds of skittles being knocked over and people talking and laughing.

"Once I become your chamberlain I may be able to work on your timetable and fit in more hours for recreation."

"'Recreation'," Noctis repeated with a snort. "We'll see. I might not even be going to school for that much longer."

Ah. "You knew?"

Noctis didn't answer straight away, picking up a ball for his turn instead. He scored five.

"Heard rumors," he said, then went for his second shot. It rolled down the gutter.

"I see. I just heard about it a couple of days ago myself. It's not set in stone yet."

But they both knew the implication behind the suggestion, that Noctis might be required in a governing role or to lead battles in the not-too-distant future.

Noctis gave Ignis a wry smile, and pointed at their lane. It was Ignis's turn.

"Do you want to stay in school?" asked Ignis, ignoring their game for the moment. "If you do, I will help you argue your case."

"Don't. You can't keep sticking your neck out for me."

Ignis frowned. "On the contrary, I believe that is something I ought to do, both as your aide and as your..."

Ignis didn't finish. Apparently there are some words he just couldn't say out loud, even if the noises were nearly drowning out his words.

He'd like to think he was being cautious, but maybe he was just a coward.

`_"You've always been the stronger man. But, tell me, Noct... could things have turned out different had I been more assertive? More assured, more assuring? If I was_ better _?"_`

"Hmm..." Noctis looked thoughtful as he stabbed an onion ring with his fork. Ignis sat down beside him.

"Noct, I am serious. It is my job, yes, but even if it wasn't I would still want to stand up for you. The country may need you soon but until then, I want to protect the way you wish to live."

Noctis leaned sideways and bumped Ignis's shoulder lightly. "I know. Thanks."

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing." Noctis twiddled with the tips of his fringe. "I was writing to Luna, talking about you," he said, giving Ignis an almost shy sidelong glance. "She wrote back and said, 'wow, Ignis does so much for you.' She didn't mean it in a bad way! But it got me thinking, that's all."

That girl... would she ever stop getting in the way...

No, focus on Noctis. "You were talking about me?"

"Just in general. I haven't told her about _us_." Noctis wagged his finger, pointing at Ignis, then at himself. "I wouldn't do that without asking you first."

Let Lunafreya know. Ignis would love for her to know who had Noctis's heart now.

"I don't mind if she finds out; I honestly doubt she would tell on us," said Ignis, shifting in his seat so that he could face Noctis. "Everything that I do for you is because I want to, not need to. So—"

"Even when you're briefing me about news from the council?"

"Outside of work, Noct. You know what I mean." At Noctis's grin, Ignis gave a quick and affectionate roll of his eyes. "I want and need you to know that you can depend on me. If you don't, then I won't just be out of a job — I won't know what to do with myself anymore."

Noctis reached for their fries, took a bite out of one and gave the other half to Ignis. A kind of a kiss. "First: you're mad. Second: I know. You've got my back. But I need to fight my own fights too."

"I can't argue with that."

"I'll talk to them about school. I'll listen to what they have to say, maybe they'll convince me, who knows." Noctis grabbed his drink and pointed at their lane with his straw. "Enough stalling. Are you that afraid of losing?"

Ignis chuckled. Fine. It was a good conversation, and necessary, but it was time to let the fun back in.

"I never lose."

Ignis lost. Appallingly.

\--

The passenger window wound down silently. "Specs, I'm done."

Noctis was back in his school uniform. Ignis, who had been waiting outside the car, took a look and sighed. So Noctis tended to wear his uniform messier than he should, it was a fact that Ignis had given up trying to change, but this was even worse than usual. This level of unkempt would get them both into trouble when they got home.

But two milliseconds after getting into the backseat to help the Prince sort out his attire — as Ignis couldn't very well have him stand in the car park while Ignis adjusted his clothes — it became clear it wasn't that Noctis didn't know how to knot a tie without a mirror, but that he had an ulterior motive.

Kissing was something they did only once before, on the day after they were caught leaving the Citadel at night, and since then they had been too afraid to be seen close together, so much so that they had even stopped playing the piano together. Ignis thought about their first kiss a lot, but lacked the courage to do it again under the Citadel's roof. He guessed Noctis felt the same way, and it was a relief to find out that Noctis wanted to kiss him again.

However.

Noctis had pulled Ignis on top of him, the two of them lying across the backseats of Ignis's saloon. This wasn't just kissing. This was making out and it took Ignis long minutes to resist and pull himself away. Noctis smirked at him. This dreadful boy. It must be because of what Ignis said earlier when he first got changed; he knew he was driving Ignis wild and was deliberately making it worse.

Ignis set his skewed glasses straight, then cleared his throat discreetly before trying to speak.

"I gave you an inch and you try to take a mile," he muttered. "Do you want me to get arrested?"

Noctis's smirk got wider. "A week until my birthday."

Oh, gosh, was that a promise of some sort? Ignis tried to not look flustered, but he knew he was failing. Change the topic.

"Speaking of which, I must confess I haven't found a suitable present for you yet. I know you don't want a pet as a gift. Is there anything—"

Hands grasped the front of Ignis's shirt and pulling down, Noctis leaned up at the same time to kiss Ignis again.

"I already have the best present," said Noctis, who immediately broke into laughs. "Too corny!"

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Ignis sat up, checked his hair and adjusted his shirt, but resisted the urge to adjust his trousers. He left Noctis where he was and got into the front seat, ready to take themselves home.

In the rearview mirror, Noctis grinned. Ignis smiled back.

This understanding, this fondness, or perhaps it was even love, it might not last forever, but it was something that belonged to them. Right now, Ignis held a special place in Noctis's life that nobody could take, not even Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Even beyond the present, there was no way Noctis would ever kiss Lunafreya, or promise her anything sexual.

He hadn't been keeping scores for some time, but by now he had surely won.

Ignis felt jubilant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry..."

"It's all right."

"No I—"

"Really, don't be sorry," said Ignis, the embarrassed smile on his lips matching Noctis's. "I think I'm not quite ready either."

That wasn't the truth, but there weren't many things Ignis could say in a situation like this, were there? Even if Noctis was the one to initiate things, if he changed his mind then what could Ignis do?

Noctis had already pulled down his shirt, and he was visibly stopping himself from doing so again. "I'm going to make myself a coffee. You want one?"

"Oh. Yes please, I'd like that."

Noctis had never been much of a coffee drinker, but Ignis didn't question. As the water was being boiled, Ignis went to the bathroom, and adjusted himself inside his underwear. This was most uncomfortable and frustrating.

_Damn Noct for teasing me like this._

But they were going too fast. Noctis's sixteenth birthday had only just passed and he had barely moved into this new home, in fact there was still a small box beside Ignis's feet that hadn't been unpacked yet. Private time, up until now, had been scarce. Jumping from a few brief kisses straight to sex was foolish.

Sighing silently, Ignis washed his hands and then unpacked the box of toiletries.

_He is your best friend. Be a good man and don't ruin this._

When he was done, there was a cup of coffee, and a smiling Noctis, waiting for him on the balcony.

He took his steaming drink and leaned back onto the rail to look into the apartment.

"Iggy—"

"No more apologies."

"Heh." A smirk. "I was going to say: thanks, you're the best."

"Better, although too strong a flattery makes you less believable."

"Fine. You're acceptable."

They both chuckled into their coffees. Then Ignis gestured at the apartment.

"What's the term... 'nice digs'?"

Noctis shrugged. "Way too big for just me. You're going to have to visit a lot and keep me company."

Ignis had thought about that. It seemed illogical for him, the chamberlain, to be living at the Citadel when the Prince was in an apartment elsewhere. Perhaps it was time for Ignis to move out too. To his own place, not move in with Noctis, of course, they would never allow it... or would they?

Only five minutes ago, Ignis was thinking they were going too fast. And now he was thinking about possibly living together.

"You'll see me often, whether you like it or not," said Ignis, banishing the fantasy from his head. "Besides, it won't feel as empty once you get a cat or three."

The cat scratching post and carrier basket were in the living room, just out of their line of sight. They weren't anything fancy, just simple, sturdy things in colours Noctis wouldn't mind using. The items were Ignis's presents to Noctis for his birthday, and if he was to be honest, he was quite pleased with himself for the idea.

"One cat."

"To start with?"

"You're such an enabler."

"Funny, ask anyone and they would say that I'm a killjoy who never allows anyone to do anything."

"The guy who climbed out the window at Citadel and roamed the city with me? Yeah, definitely a killjoy."

"Don't tell anyone — I have a reputation to maintain." Ignis smiled a little.

Noctis shrugged. "It's not like I need to climb out windows anymore."

"Well, I would still suggest that you keep the nights out to a minimum..."

"Oh, but that's so unfair; I'm such a party animal," said Noctis, rolling his eyes briefly. He was beautiful even when he was pulling a face. "Seriously though, I don't want you to get into trouble again."

Ignis tipped his head gently to one side, and put an arm around Noctis's shoulders.

"Trouble or not, my heart wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you, Noct."

Noctis put down his coffee, and snuggled close.

"I'm not going to run off on you again. Promise."

Remembering the times he had searched the width and breadth of the Citadel to find Noctis, back when they were children, Ignis snorted. Even now, Noctis was only sixteen. There was much time to make mistakes and poor choices, to learn, to grow. It was the same for Ignis himself as well.

"We'll see."

"I literally just promised! Trust me!"

"All right, all right."

\--

With the final crownsguard examinations just around the corner, both the Marshall and the Grand Chamberlain advised Ignis against moving out of the Citadel right away, which Ignis could understand but found quite frustrating.

"Noct has just moved out, and he has school exams to worry about as well. Someone needs to be there to help him."

"His Sulky Highness will survive without you, at least for a while," said Gladiolus, who had been sparring with Ignis for the last twenty minutes. "They can find someone else to teach him how to separate the recyclables."

Ignis wasn't certain if that was meant to be a joke, but he had heard enough people assume Noctis didn't know how to do the "commoner" tasks that he would not tolerate hearing it again. "There is cleaning duty at his school. He knows how to do that kind of thing, and much more."

"Then even less for you to worry about. Focus on yourself first, you got your own exams to take care of." Entering the shower cubicle, Gladiolus spoke louder, his voice echoing off tiled walls just before it was almost drowned out by the shower. "Not that I think you'll have problems, but you'll still want to give it your all."

Gladiolus had a point, of course. And if Ignis scored highly in the final examinations, maybe even win this year's Golden Skull, perhaps people would look on him more favourably if his character was called into question — if he was found to be dating the Prince of Lucis, for example.

Ignis grabbed his things and took one of the cubicles as well. "Cor might make a concession though."

"What?"

"Cor," Ignis said again, more loudly, "is looking into letting me take my exams locally instead of go on the field trip with everyone else."

"So that you can still look after Noct those two weeks?"

"That's the theory."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Well, Noct's exams this year will be his first and final set of academic qualifications, if they do take him out of school. I want to help him give it his all, too."

"Ah, right. That. Have they said anything more about it?"

"Nothing that I've been told about. Have you heard anything?"

"No," said Gladiolus. "The poor kid. Has he been told?"

Noctis wasn't a kid anymore, but Ignis didn't bother to correct his friend this time.

"He's aware."

"And?"

"He doesn't share his every thought with me, Gladio."

That honour, Ignis suspected but was unlikely to ever be able to confirm, belonged to Lunafreya of Tenebrae.

Actually, Ignis wondered if Noctis had told her about their relationship yet.

"I'm surprised. Anyway, he can go to cram school or get a tutor. Do your own studying and pass those exams. They won't trust you with him if you don't get the top grades."

Ignis sighed. "You're right."

\--

There was no warning whatsoever.

` _"That's not true, actually. The hints were there, I realised when I looked back. But they were hints towards an answer to a question I didn't even know about. And as we've already established, I'm not half as clever as people said I was."_ `

Ignis did a grocery shop, parked in the underground space and took the lift up. Noctis knew he was coming by this evening, but he rang the doorbell anyway before letting himself in. Between school trips and special training courses, it had been a few days since they last saw each other.

"It's going to be chicken curry tonight," called Ignis as he arranged his shoes at the entrance hall, put on some slippers and picked up his shopping again. "I can get it started and let it cook while we go over that history module."

No reply. Not even a sound. Had Noctis gone out? He said he was going to stay home all day today.

The entrance hall opened up into the living room and open kitchen, and there Noctis was, sitting in the sofa with his head dipped. Umbra, the Oracle's messenger, sat on the floor beside Noctis's feet, and it took a few seconds for Ignis to realise that the white mass in Noctis's lap was not a stuffed toy, but Pryna, the Oracle's other canine messenger.

Ignis paused in his tracks. What was this all about? Pryna had not visited in years, as far as Ignis knew. Why would the Oracle send both of her dogs?

Right. Treats. Ignis deposited his shopping on the kitchen counter and went to look for the dog treats.

"Ignis."

Something odd was happening, Ignis knew that much, so the strange tone in Noctis's voice didn't surprise him. Their eyes met across the room, Ignis hoping that Noctis would give him a hint as to what to do right now.

"Yes Noct?"

There was a pause, one that felt like it lasted for long minutes, then Noctis looked down again.

"You need to go."

Oh. The messengers had something for Noctis that was not for anyone else's eyes, then. "Understood." Ignis quickly shoved his purchases into the fridge, stood, and ignored the slight headrush that came from adrenaline. "I'll pop out for a bit. Give me a call when you're ready for dinner and study?"

Shoes back on, he checked his watch. There was no telling how long whatever this was was going to take, but if it was an hour or less, there should still be enough time to have dinner, study and watch a bit of television. There wouldn't be enough time to cook, though, so he should leave the curry for tomorrow and buy some takeout—

"Ignis."

Ignis turned around. "Noct, is everything okay?"

The question was redundant. There was nothing "okay" about how Noctis looked. Ignis had never seen him looking so stressed, so distraught, and his first reaction was to put his arms around Noctis and comfort him.

His arms met air as Noctis stepped backwards and ducked out of the embrace. His hand was clutching something: Lunafreya's notebook.

Ignis felt his blood chill.

"Noct?"

"Ignis, I... I'm breaking up with you."

` _"I keep trying to remember what it was exactly that you said, but I can't. The words are slightly different every time. I was too shocked to listen properly. But I remember your face, how you wouldn't look at me, the way you were shaking. And I do also remember how stupid I sounded when I replied with—"_ `

"I beg your pardon?"

Noctis kept his eyes on the floor. "It's over. I don't want to go out with you anymore."

` _"Maybe it was I, not you, who was shaking?"_ `

"Why? Was it something I've done? Noct, all of a sudden—" Ignis gasped, a thought suddenly leaping to the front of his mind. "I know we took things too fast the other day, we can go as slow as you want, I'm so—"

"I'm not gay."

` _"That, I am sure you said. And I just stood there, staring at you, my mind blank, and you kept on going, with words that would haunt me for a long time to come."_ `

"I was confused and curious. But I've realised... that I just don't like guys that way."

"Confused," Ignis repeated, nearly spitting out the word, his anger rising. " _Who_ confused you?"

"Please, Ignis, don't—"

"Have I confused you? Did you decide to have a go at being gay after finding out that I was? You tried getting a boyfriend, decided it didn't suit your style, so let's send the boyfriend back to the shop for a refund? Or," Ignis glared at the notebook Noctis was holding, "does your girlfriend not like the idea?"

Bringing Lunafreya into the problem made something snap in Noctis.

"Luna's got nothing to do with it!" Finally Noctis lifted his eyes, and they were bright red, swollen. "It's nothing to do with anyone else, I'm just not into guys! I don't like you that way!"

Very slowly, Ignis nodded, and nudged his glasses.

"I see. You've made yourself very clear. If that's your reason then there is nothing I can say."

With as much dignity as he could muster, Ignis let himself out.

"Sorry."

Ignis paused, then closed the door.

"Goodnight, Noct."

\--

For the first time ever, Ignis pretended to be sick and took a day off. It meant he had to miss crucial classes and training just before examination season, but his work involved being with Noctis and he didn't think they wanted to see each other again so soon.

For Noctis, Noctis of all people, to do this. _Curiosity_? What did he think Ignis was, a toy for his amusement? Someone for him to experiment on?

Except Noctis would never do that. They had known each other for a decade. Noctis was never mean, not intentionally. Not even what happened could change Ignis's view of this.

Then what really happened? Did the council step in, told Noctis to break things off? But surely the council would have instructed Ignis instead. And what were all those divine messengers doing there, were they reminding Noctis that he must have children and carry on the bloodline? But if that was the case, Noctis could have just told him.

Did the Oracle make Noctis do this? He didn't deny it when Ignis called Lunafreya "the girlfriend". She made Noctis end the relationship and even sent the divine messengers to emphasise her point. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility; over the years she had made Noctis hang on to her every word, and...

Ignis let out a groan, left his books and took himself to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. At this rate, he wasn't going to get any studying done.

_Stop blaming others. Just accept it, Noct doesn't want you. You grew up together, he just wanted to fit in when you told him you were gay. He was confused. You should have realised the kind of influence you had on him. Instead, you led him on. If you were a better person you would have known and you would have guided him to examine his own feelings first and you sure as hell would not have thought you were good enough for someone so special. Now he's more mature and knows himself better and you're both miserable because you tried to take what couldn't possibly be yours._

` _"I couldn't process it when I left your apartment. It was in that bathroom that I started to force myself to come to terms with the fact that my first romance had ended. At the time it felt like it was the worst way it could have happened, worse than cheating, because in trying to make sense of it all, I convinced myself that it was my fault._ `

` _"Yes, it was ridiculous, but I've looked back on this so many times and I think rather than defending you, I was in fact protecting myself. You were my entire world; if I hated you, my life would become unbearable."_ `

When his phone beeped, Ignis dried his face and returned to his desk, where his phone lay face-down on the wood. He should have set a separate tune for Noctis; now he couldn't tell if it was his _ex-boyfriend_ who sent a message and Ignis wasn't quite ready to talk to Noctis yet.

Then Ignis told himself to get over it. If Noctis sent a message now, it must be something very important.

Or it was an indication that Ignis had been "downgraded" to "text-only" once again.

` _"It was funny... of all things, that was the thought that nearly made my cry."_ `

_Heard you're off sick? That's rare._

It was Gladiolus, not Noctis.

_A headache that pills can't shift._

_Migraine?_

_No, just headache hopefully._

_I've got co-codamol somewhere, I'll swing by in a min._

_Thank you._

When Gladiolus arrived, Ignis would have to pretend. Noctis could confide in Lunafreya, but Ignis did not have the luxury of spilling out to a friend about how his secret same-sex relationship with the Crown Prince of Lucis had abruptly ended.

Growing up within the influence of the crown, Ignis had been told countless of times there were certain things that he was not yet ready for, and secrets that would never be for him to know.

But this would be his secret. Perhaps no one would believe him even if he told them. No witnesses, no evidence. No proof that Noctis took him to a dessert lounge on his 17th birthday and walked home with him hand-in-hand afterwards. No proof that Noctis kissed him in this very room in the Citadel and said he couldn't wait to be older. No proof that their legs had tangled and their breaths had mingled on that brand new sofa in Noctis's apartment.

As if it never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

And that was how they approached things afterwards: as if it never happened.

It was immediately apparent that it wasn't going to work. Everyday, Noctis stayed away from home for as long as he was allowed, and Ignis avoided going there until he must.

Things began to pile up.

Noctis's school work.

The rubbish in his apartment.

The laundry.

Ignis's duties.

Their emotions.

Sometimes when Ignis arrived at Noctis's apartment and saw the state it had been left in, he took it as a challenge: if he could endure this, if they could get through this, then their friendship would become stronger.

On the harder days, it looked more like a message, that Noctis was telling him to go away.

Today, he tried to see it was the former. He tidied up the entire apartment except for the bedroom — a place he had no problem stepping inside previously but not anymore, as an ex-boyfriend — and then he cooked, and baked. Today, Ignis was going to try.

Words were scarce between them. The Tenebraean pastries were not right. Most of what Ignis said about diet and nutrition seemed to fall on deaf ears. He handed over a political report he knew Noctis was not going to read.

An internal memo Ignis had been copied into announced that the Prince was going to be taken out of education after his exams, and Noctis had not put up any resistance. But he was also not showing even a sliver of interest in what was in store for him as the next King.

If all of this was a challenge, then Ignis didn't know how to tackle it. He didn't know how to help Noctis, nor did he know how to reframe their relationship.

` _"For the third time in my life, I felt completely useless, powerless. And all it took was for you to drift away from me._ `

` _"The first two times? When you were attacked by the marilith daemon, and when you returned from Tenebrae. Each time you shut me out."_ `

"If you frown any harder you'll start getting wrinkles before you're 20."

"I don't mind; it builds character."

"No it doesn't. I know you always want to look older, but don't do it through headaches."

Gladiolus shook the box, and Ignis shook his head. He didn't want to take painkillers he didn't really need.

"Alright," Gladiolus pocketed the pills again. "You should get that headache checked out though."

Ignis sighed. "It's just stress."

"Well, don't stress?" said Gladiolus. "I know it's easier said than done, and yes I told you to do your best, but I'm getting seriously concerned here. You're getting like this, and Noct's been acting weird and even tried to cancel all his weapon and magic sessions this week. What the hell's going on?"

Ignis sighed. He wasn't prepared to find Gladiolus waiting for him when he returned to his room at the Citadel, and definitely not prepared for this line of questioning, well-intentioned though it was.

"His exams have just started. Be nice and let him concentrate?"

"I've cut it down to one this week; he still needs the exercise. He's managed to get out of all the magic training, but his teacher's not happy. Said something about 'persistent poor performance on pyromagic'," said Gladiolus with a roll of the eyes. "Anyway, you've not answered my question."

"He's always had a bit of a problem with fire, I've heard."

" _Iggy_."

"Iggy". The nickname Noctis gave Ignis years ago which got picked up by others, but Noctis hadn't used again since they broke up.

He sat down heavily on his bed. "What's this, an interrogation?"

"Not unless you make it into one." Gladiolus pointed at the stack of canned coffee on the desk, helping himself to one when Ignis nodded.

"I need to be studying, Gladio."

"After we've talked. C'mon," said Gladiolus. "Did something happen between you and Noct? You guys had a fight?"

Lips pressed into a thin line, Ignis didn't answer.

"I mean, I can't imagine you two ever fighting, but here we are. What happened? You two fought over a girl?"

How ironic. But if Ignis didn't say something, he suspected Gladiolus would never leave him alone, so, "something like that," he muttered. "We're fine, we're working things through, it's just awkward at the moment."

"Well, shit, I was half kidding. Who's the lucky girl?"

"None of your business." Ignis narrowed his eyes. "If you say a single word to anyone—"

"Whoa whoa!" Gladiolus held up his palms. "I get it, you don't need to go all murderous on me. But you two are okay?"

Murderous? "We will be, in time."

"Mates before dates, remember."

" _Gladio._ "

"Sorry." Gladiolus didn't look apologetic at all. "But if Noct's dating I'd have heard about it. So you're dating this girl?"

"No. Nobody is seeing anyone." Ignis shifted, sat up better. "Are we done here?" 

Gladiolus got out of his chair, taking his coffee with him. He might have been an unwelcomed guest, but Ignis was somewhat thankful that somebody cared, and he knew that Gladiolus knew it.

"Gladio."

"Hmm?"

"Keep an eye on Noct? Don't ask him what's happened but... he's trying to juggle the council and his exams. Be kind to him."

A hand on the doorframe, his weight leaning into it, Gladiolus gave a lopsided smile.

"You know what your problem is? You're too nice to Noct. He just stole your girl—"

"Nobody stole anything or anyone."

"—or something like that and you're still looking out for him. That's too nice." Gladiolus arched an eyebrow. "Yet I don't doubt you're capable of going on a homicidal rampage too — maybe if Noct got hurt or something."

"I have not asked for a psychoanalysis."

"Hey, nothing wrong with the occasional homicidal rampage. But listen: it ain't gotta be one extreme or the other. Try and find a middle ground; go easy on yourself." Gladiolus gave Ignis's shoulder a solid pat. "And siblings aren't just for looking after; sometimes you've gotta kick them and tell them they smell."

Ignis didn't really know what to say. "Because a good kicking is exactly what someone under so much pressure needs."

"You think you're being sarcastic." Gladiolus laughed. "I'll keep an eye on him. Night!"

\--

The examinations that had been looming forever finally began, almost to Ignis's relief. If the next few weeks could just be over already, everything would be so much better — or at least that was how it felt like.

After a two-hour mathematics paper followed by a three-hour general legal paper, Ignis dragged himself to Noctis's apartment to find it empty, the pre-prepared dinner in the fridge untouched. It was a relief, on the one hand, as Ignis was too tired for Noctis's attitude tonight, with his half-grumbled responses to everything, barely acknowledging Ignis's presence. But on the other hand, it was going to get dark soon, shouldn't Noctis be back home already and revising for his next exam?

He checked the entrance hall. Noctis's school shoes were not there, so he definitely had not come back from school.

_"I don't want to go out with you anymore."_

Dammit.

Ignis took himself away from the very spot where Noctis broke up with him, marching back to the kitchen instead.

` _"I was determined not to descend into teenage drama, although I was literally a teenager. But it hurt so much, Noct. You made me so happy, lifted me up so high, then dropped me. And I had to act normal, be normal, see you, help you..._ `

` _"All right, that's not true. I didn't have to. I forced myself to be okay. My pride wouldn't allow me to take time for myself, because I was meant to be strong and capable. And I wanted to be around to repair the damage I'd made with my naivety."_ `

Ignis prepared some Tenebraean pastries, using exactly the same methods and ingredients as last time — Noctis probably wouldn't know the difference anyway, he wasn't going to taste them properly and nothing Ignis did was going to be right. That done, he sat down and started his own revision while he waited for Noctis to come home.

It was completely dark by the time Ignis heard the front door.

"You're late. I thought your exams ended before noon."

"I was at the arcade," Noctis said, not meeting eyes with Ignis.

Arcade, during exam season. Ignis tried to keep his voice even; he was an aide to the Prince, he wasn't licensed to reprimand him. "Did you study for tomorrow's exams?"

No reply at all this time. Very well. Noctis was going to give up on his academic qualifications then. And if that was the case—

"Why're you here?" Noctis asked, finally looking across the living room at Ignis.

"I brought you your uniform, and this." Ignis gestured at the pastries on the dining table, but Noctis showed no interest. A waste of effort. "Did you read the report?"

"No."

"I thought as much; it doesn't look like you've touched it."

Noctis's reaction was to screw his brows together and look away, then he lay down on the sofa to face away from Ignis, resolutely paying no attention to what Ignis had to say about the unread report.

So he wasn't going to finish school properly, but he had no interest in ruling Lucis either. That wasn't the Noctis Ignis knew.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"If not now, then when? You're the successor to the throne and someday—"

"My dad's going to die?"

This...

Noctis was picking a fight, and Ignis could feel himself rising to it. He forced the feeling down.

"I didn't—"

All of a sudden Noctis sat up. "That's what you're saying!" he yelled, glaring at Ignis as if Ignis was guilty, "when my dad dies, I have to be the king!"

"Shouting won't change the truth—"

"Well I don't wanna hear your 'truth'!"

Noctis had never been this way before. The problem couldn't be the message, but the messenger. If there was no way to deescalate, then there was only one thing for Ignis to do.

"I see that you won't listen to reason. But you ought to at least think it over."

He let himself out.

\--

The final paper was on daemons, and it was a cinch. Essentially it was one huge memory test and Ignis had a superb memory. It was a blessing to have this paper scheduled for today; were it anything that required actual thinking instead, Ignis wasn't sure he would have done very well at all.

He wondered how Noctis was getting on with his exams. It should be history followed by biology today, both of which Noctis excelled at. The truth was Noctis had always been a great student who performed well across the board. But given his recent behaviour...

_"Well I don't wanna hear your 'truth'!"_

If only one could be selective about what truths they listened to; Ignis didn't want to hear that Noctis wasn't gay, that he didn't like him. But the choice wasn't offered to Ignis.

He went to Noctis's apartment again. Empty. Uncluttered, too, as it hadn't been that long since Ignis last cleaned it out, and Noctis hadn't been at home for long enough to create more mess.

If this was Noctis deliberately avoiding Ignis, then maybe Ignis should just tell him that he would not be visiting again soon, for the sake of his grades. But that would require actual communication, and Noctis was not answering his phone.

Ignis should probably go and bring him home.

Noctis wasn't difficult to find — he had been obsessed with a shooting game franchise and had whined about how only one of the local arcades had the machines for it.

Prompto was there too, watching Noctis gun down zombies closeup as Ignis looked on from afar. The way dark blood burst out of the zombies, spatter on the screen and immediately half congeal was comical rather than gruesome, and Ignis found himself a little absorbed by it. No wonder Noctis liked this game so much.

Ignis decided to wait until Noctis ran out of health before doing anything; Gladiolus was right that he was too nice.

It seemed like it wasn't just Noctis and Prompto together. There was a taller boy going over to them, who looked to be around Ignis's age or older and wore a jacket over his uniform so Ignis couldn't tell which school he was from. The boy leaned on the machine Noctis was playing on, obscured the screen, words were exchanged and it rapidly became clear that the new arrival wasn't a friend of Noctis's.

The boy shoved at Noctis and Noctis pushed back, then the boy stood in a way that did not look good to Ignis. As he dashed over to break up the potential scuffle, the boy hurled a string of unmentionable insults at Noctis and threw a punch at him but, trained by some of the finest instructors in Insomnia, Noctis dodged easily.

Ignis managed to get himself between the two groups, pushing Noctis and Prompto away.

Then he spun on his heels and his fist connected solidly with the taller boy's face, sending him straight to the floor.

"Ignis?"

Blood. That nose must be broken. Just for good measure, Ignis bent down, grabbed the boy by his jacket and punched again.

For a common delinquent, a thug to dare to speak to Noctis that way and even try to hit him...

"Ignis!"

He stood, adjusted his glasses.

"Shit... Ignis what..."

"Please go home, Your Highness. And you too, Prompto."

\--

"Do you know where the hell Noct is? He's supposed to be training today."

Ignis sighed and told Gladiolus to try the arcade.

Last night, after sending Noctis and Prompto home, Ignis returned to his room at the Citadel. They didn't speak much; there was so much Ignis wanted to say that he didn't have the words for, and with Prompto around it was even harder to talk.

But something had to be done. That response in the arcade was not the right one, he set a poor example for Noctis — who likely had the situation well in hand, and thinking back, did not seem like he was going to get hurt or hurt anyone. Ignis was the one who didn't have a grip of the situation.

It did feel good, though, punching that boy.

Oh, for heaven's sake, stop thinking that way.

People said that practising the sword could help clear one's mind, so Ignis just spent a good hour swinging a wooden sword, but he was feeling no better and his thoughts were still a jumble.

When he left the weapons hall, Gladiolus was waiting outside.

"Did you find him?"

Gladiolus nodded. "He's been slacking off lately."

Ignis drew a deep breath before he said anything stupid like "what am I supposed to do about that". Because it was his responsibility, probably; it was never fully clear what was within the remit of his work.

"I'll talk to him, but let him have the weekend off; he does have more exams to come."

"I know, but future king and all that. If he tries to skip out on training again, bring him by."

"Certainly." Would Noctis even listen to him anymore, Ignis wondered. He'd been disinclined to do so ever since he, well, dumped Ignis, and after yesterday he probably didn't have a shred of respect left for Ignis. "But... I never know what goes on in that head of his. I sometimes wonder if he even understands his position."

"If even you don't know what he's thinking, then we're all screwed." Gladiolus snorted. "But seriously, give him a little more credit than that. He said... actually, why not just ask him? I'm sure he'll talk to you if you just ask him."

Ignis was very sure of the opposite. "Noted. Thank you."

\--

Noctis had a study group in the afternoon, and hadn't returned home yet when Ignis arrived.

He left the lights off. Why use them? He was an unwanted visitor, he might as well act like one.

There was a strange smell in the air — burnt food. Judging by the contents of the sink, some kind of cooking had been done, but the apartment was quite clean otherwise. Noctis's geography revision was laid out on the dining table, extensively tabbed, with important information copied out and references listed.

Ignis hadn't had time to process what all of this meant before he heard Noctis returning. At the door, Noctis glanced at him briefly, then shifted his gaze.

Was he avoiding eye contact? Ignis didn't know if he should even attempt conversation, but his job required it. And he came to talk to Noctis about something so they had to, well, talk.

Maybe start with something easy.

"Did you cook?"

"Tried to." Noctis tossed his school bag onto the sofa. The dying twilight from the balcony lit his face, and suddenly he didn't look bored or annoyed or resentful, just tired, but still beautiful. "Hungry?"

Dinner together? Maybe Ignis was overthinking earlier. "Unfortunately I haven't brought anything with me..."

Noctis blinked, then pulled a face. "I don't mean it like that, you aren't supposed to be cooking for me anyway."

"Actually I think I am, or at least I have to make sure you have a square meal every now and then, with the proper nutr—"

"Potato is a vegetable," Noctis cut in, so fast it was like a reflex.

"Noct."

Ignis almost laughed, and Noctis nearly grinned.

"There are instant noodles in the cupboard."

Ignis nudged his glasses. "Instant noodles it is."

It turned out that by "instant noodles", Noctis didn't even mean the kind that came in a packet and could be cooked in a few minutes on the hob and one could incorporate extra ingredients like tofu or fishballs to make it resemble a proper meal. Noctis was actually referring to noodles in a styrofoam cup that just required boiling water.

Ignis really must get Noctis's meals arranged before he went away.

But first he must bring the "going away" into the conversation.

Noctis poked at his noodles with a fork, looking disinterested. "So... which trash does a frying pan go in?"

"It's not trash yet. I'll bring in something and get it cleaned up."

"Thanks."

Noctis was trying. Ignis had to try too.

"How was dinner with His Majesty last night?"

"Hmm?" Noctis slurped his noodles, swallowed, looking somewhat sheepish. "Fine."

Ignis smiled. He had heard that Noctis suddenly insisted on seeing his father yesterday, and the meeting ran so late that he stayed in the Citadel overnight rather than return to his apartment. In Ignis's opinion there was nothing to be embarrassed about a child wanting to see their parent, but of course Noctis felt differently. The relationship between the King and the Prince of Lucis was not like that of a regular father and son, and thanks to Ignis's good memory, those years of Noctis's hurt, which manifested as tantrums and rebellion, were vivid in his mind. But the relationship seemed to be improving now that Noctis was older and he understood his burden his father carried...

_Oh, you idiot._

How could Ignis even think that Noctis didn't care about what was ahead of him?

"I spoke out of turn last time," Ignis began, trying to work up to a proper apology. But that suffocating pain of heartbreak was making it harder than it should be. What else did he have to apologise for? Was it really all his fault? Could he have guided Noctis to examine his own sexuality instead? Had he taken advantage of Noctis? Or had Noctis used him?

"Last time... you almost had it."

The words snapped Ignis out of his spiralling thoughts. Almost had what? "Oh, you mean the pastries?"

"I could definitely go for some more."

They were skirting around their issues. But it seemed like Noctis was truly making an effort to smooth things over between them, and Ignis might be an idiot, but he still wasn't stupid enough to not go along with it.

"I can definitely make some more," he said, letting his fork submerge in his half-eaten noodles. He had no appetite. "Noct—"

"Are you okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday. At the arcade."

"Yes, about that... I'm very sorry. I stepped in when I shouldn't, and undermined you."

"No you didn't? What are you talking about, it's just your job." Noctis frowned. "I just... that was one hell of a reaction. Really — are you okay?"

Ignis wished he had something to hide behind. "Well, I'm not in trouble; he attempted to use physical force against the crown, I am permitted to react as I see fit. Even if it was... a little over the top, shall we say."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I've been stressed, that's all. I also have exams, if you remember."

Noctis didn't look convinced at all, but it didn't matter.

Ignis drew a deep breath. "Speaking of the exams, originally I obtained permission from the Marshall to do my field exam here, rather than go on the trip to the edge of the Wall."

"Uh huh."

"But I've been wondering if it might be better that I go with everyone else, after all."

Noctis paused. "Yeah?"

"The field exam lasts two weeks, though, and if I do go I need to let the Marshall know tonight, and travel tomorrow."

"Right." Noctis looked down. "Are you asking me?"

"I don't have to go, of course. Like I said, I already have permission to stay here, so if you would rather I am here to help you with revision or day-to-day matters, then I won't go."

Keeping his gaze on the table, Noctis just nodded. Not an agreement nod, merely a gesture to show that he had heard what Ignis said.

"Noct?"

"Um. Yeah."

It was difficult to keep talking with almost no feedback, but Ignis pushed on. He was the — supposedly — more mature one, he had to take the lead here.

"Do you think it would help if we got out of each other's space for a little while?"

Noctis sat back, raked his fingers through his carefully-styled fringe, eyes now up on the ceiling. "Probably." Then, as if something just occurred to him, he shifted, looking at Ignis finally. "I mean, maybe. I don't know."

Ignis managed to smile. "All right."

` _"Of course I had hoped that you would tell me not to go, that you made a mistake and that you loved me. And of course that didn't happen."_ `

"Dad told me off last night, apparently I don't look at people when I talk to them."

"Only when you're uncomfortable. It's natural."

"He said it's disrespectful and unkingly."

"Regality is something you have to spend a lifetime to hone, but you will get there."

Noctis gave a half smile.

"You still believe in me? Even now?"

There was such deep sadness and loneliness in Noctis's voice that Ignis felt his heart clench.

"Of course I do."

` _"And there we are. You were too good at this, too good at making it impossible to hate you._ `

` _"To be honest, I really hate that about you."_ `

"Thanks... and sorry. About, you know, everything. I could've done better."

The words took Ignis by complete surprise. "Likewise. I am sorry."

` _"Something changed again. It was that meeting with your father, wasn't it? What did you say to each other? Back then, it was impossible for me to guess, but now I have the benefit of hindsight."_ `

"Let's make a fresh start. I'll make pastries for you again when I come back."

"Sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong homophobia warning for this chapter.

Some changes came rapidly: new official job titles, new salary level, new uniform (ceremonial, only to be worn at certain events). Other changes took much longer than they should have: new staff ID card, new living arrangement.

Then, there were changes that took Ignis a long time to notice.

"Sweet pad."

"You could live here, you just chose not to."

"True, I do love the rent-free life. I'll probably move out within the year though."

"Oh?"

"Not too excited by the idea of introducing a girlfriend to my little sister at the breakfast table."

"Well, living on your own does have its advantages."

Gladiolus ventured onto the balcony, leaned on the railing and looked up. "Noct's what, eight floors above?"

"Yes, it's quite convenient."

"You think? I was going to say, couldn't they move you closer?"

"The other apartments are all occupied already."

"Kick them out."

"Maybe if you moved into the building; makes better sense for the shield to be as nearby as possible." Ignis laughed softly. "As for me, Noct might appreciate not having me that close; I breathe down his neck often enough as it is."

They talked for a while longer, then Gladiolus headed home, leaving Ignis to enjoy his new place. He hadn't told Noctis that he was moving in today. In fact he and Noctis hadn't talked much at all since his return from the field exam. He had passed, of course, and Noctis did smile at him while he presented him with the award that went to the top scoring crownsguard graduate each year. But actual communication had been quite scarce, and mostly in a professional context. Summer was a busy season for the Prince and Ignis had to manage the calendar carefully, sending alerts to Noctis about every addition and every change. They talked a bit over text messages, chatted a little in the car if Ignis was driving Noctis anywhere. Ignis also went to Noctis's apartment every now and then to make sure there was food in the cupboards and the Prince hadn't forgotten to do his laundry. But that was it.

Ignis knew that he was nervous about their friendship, picking up where they left off, and had retreated to the "text-only" status that he himself hated, because it felt safe. But it was past time to start building bridges.

Well, he did promise to bake some pastries when he returned. He could do that, then invite Noctis over.

He added the ingredients for the pastries to his shopping list, then picked up the document he had to sign and return to the reception downstairs. Might as well do that on his way out. It was just the rules of the building: laundry must not be hung out on the balcony, what to do in the event of fire, rules regarding loud music, what kinds of pets were permitted...

Ignis paused. It had been months since Noctis moved into his apartment but he still had not got a cat.

It was one of the things Noctis most looked forward to, wasn't it? Had he changed his mind? And Ignis hadn't even noticed until now.

_`"I wondered if it was because of me. So I found the scratching post and the carrier in the spare room and offered to take them to the charity shop, so that you could go pick your own instead. Do you remember? I made excuses about how the ones I got for you weren't really the right colours for the apartment. You seemed so confused by my suggestion, then you laughed and told me not to even think about getting rid of your birthday gifts.` _

_`"I wanted to know why you still hadn't got a cat, but I didn't dare ask, because I know you, or I thought I did. If I really did spoil an idea for you, then it may take you a long time to come round to it again, if you ever did.` _

_`"That time you kicked up a fuss because I wanted to go home rather than stay with you until nightfall at the Citadel, when we were little? I shouted at you, saying that the world didn't revolve around you. You were only nine at the time. And you never asked me to stargaze with you again. Not even when we dated.` _

_`"And remembering how happy you were playing with the cats at the animal shelter that time, I couldn't bear the thought that it could be me who ruined it for you."` _

There were other changes too, ones that Ignis attributed to growing up, and life, in general.

Workload increased, inline with Ignis's salary. Noctis's training was also stepped up, now with greater focus on magic, bladewarp and other skills unique to his bloodline. Ignis, too, joined in on many of these classes, first to learn how to summon weapons by dipping into the Prince's powers, and then opting to focus on fire magic to compensate for Noctis's apparent weakness in its command. What all this meant, Ignis wasn't entirely sure — Noctis had been pulled out of school, and this was likely to mean he would eventually go on the front lines with the kingsglaives, to use the power of the Lucis Caelum to hold back the Empire's advance. When that time came, would Ignis, as Noctis's closest aide, and Gladiolus, as Noctis's shield, go with him?

To be frank, Ignis would like to stay as far away from the Empire as he could. But the idea of not being there _yet again_ with Noctis, like when he was attacked by that marilith daemon and then when the fires raged at Tenebrae, was just as unappealing as being sliced open by magitek soldiers, but at least the latter would fill him with fewer regrets.

Besides, Ignis had promised the King, from the very first day, that he would look after Noctis.

Then, at the end of the summer, after escorting Noctis on countless royal visits to various good causes and great institutions, countless attempts to summon daggers but getting fishing lures instead, countless hours watching Noctis, his entire body shaking from the stress, trying to accurately light up a twig from ten metres away, three out-of-routine things happened to Ignis on the same day.

The first was that he learned that Noctis was going to start his penultimate year of high school. The decision was apparently made around the time Ignis had his field exam, and each department thought it was someone else's responsibility to inform Ignis. There were some half-hearted apologies, a few shrugs, and a muttering of "does it even matter, His Highness can get himself to school and back, he doesn't need you."

That throwaway comment cut deeper than Ignis ought to have allowed it to.

The second thing was the arrival of his new staff ID card, so Ignis could finally decommission his old "trainee" card.

"Nice," said Noctis between mouthfuls of rice. "How long did it take them?"

Ignis rolled his eyes briefly. "A mere three months."

"Finally. Enjoy the store discounts."

"First I get to enjoy having a photo that actually looks like me on my ID."

"Oh yeah. Let's see?"

Noctis gestured, so Ignis got the lanyard from his bag. He was 15 the last time his card was renewed, and his face had changed a lot since then.

"I thought these photos are all meant to be ugly, but look at you, very handsome."

Ignis stopped himself from visibly reacting to the compliment; the last time Noctis called him handsome, they were just about to kiss. But that was history. They had spent months working on being friends again, and although things still weren't quite the way they used to be, Ignis wasn't going to ruin the effort now, even if the smiles and the banter felt stilted.

So, instead, he shot Noctis a disbelieving look, and snatched his card back. "Thank you, I suppose." He wound up the lanyard, then stuffed it into his pocket, looking away briefly. "I know you don't really think so, but at least someone else does; I have a date tomorrow."

That was the third unusual thing to happen that day: someone asked him out. He wasn't sure how he felt about this man, but dates were exactly for the purpose of exploring one's feelings.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. So you'll have to fend for yourself at dinner."

"Because I don't know how to get food without you." Noctis snorted. "So, who is it?"

"Nobody you know. I met him while getting my dagger rewrapped."

"Sounds euphemistic."

" _Noct_."

"What?"

If Ignis rolled his eyes any further, he would probably sprain a muscle. Unrepentant, Noctis grinned wryly.

"Have fun tomorrow."

"I will. Make sure you eat dinner."

"I'll get pizza with Prompto maybe."

"As long as it's not just Cup Noodles, I don't mind what you eat."

"Don't let Gladio hear that."

\--

Things went better than Ignis had expected. He had accepted the date with no idea how he felt about the man, in fact he thought it would only serve as a bit of distraction, but the man was charming, intelligent, and seemed to find Ignis genuinely interesting. He said that he could tell from Ignis's posture and the wear on his daggers that Ignis had a high-powered job, and wasn't too surprised when Ignis revealed that he was the Crown Prince's chamberlain and a crownsguard.

Dinner was followed by coffee, and the date ended with a kiss and a promise of another date soon.

Ignis went home feeling better about himself than he had in a long time. As he got ready for bed, he received a text from his date, thanking him for a wonderful evening and saying that he couldn't wait to see Ignis again.

Ignis could not stop smiling as he began to compose his reply. Then he noticed he had several missed calls from his family.

It was rare for them to ring him multiple times, so he decided to call back straight away.

\--

He watched his blood swirl in the water, washing down the kitchen sink. Why was he even doing this, he wondered; this wasn't the sort of injury that would mend itself if he just rinsed it clean.

The pain was intolerable. His hand was a mangled mess, skin grazed open and fingers bent in ways that would make any onlooker wince. If this didn't get sorted out properly, he would never be able to hold a pen, let alone a weapon, again.

Fine. Hospital then.

"Oh hey."

When the elevator doors opened, Ignis found himself face to face with Noctis, who had apparently only just come home.

Dammit.

"Noct."

"I thought you were on a date? Or are you heading out now?" Noctis checked the time, bemused.

"No, that was earlier. I just need to run a small errand."

Slowly Ignis tried to hide his right hand behind him, but the movement caught Noctis's attention instead.

"Shit! What happened?"

Ignis just sighed. He punched a wall. Unlike in the cartoons, the wall was fine, whereas his hand was broken. It was dumb and he didn't want to talk about what he did, or why he did it.

Not getting a response, Noctis groaned, and shoved Ignis back into the elevator, going in with him.

"I'm heading to the hospital—"

"I'll fix you up. Got stuff at my apartment to make potions with."

That would be faster, but Ignis really didn't want to face Noctis's questions. Not that he was left with a choice anymore.

Though, at least, Noctis waited until he made a bottle of elixir and Ignis's hand had regained full functionality before asking again.

"Don't tell me you got into a fight with your date," Noctis suggested, clearly hoping to probe for more information.

Ignis shook his head, silent.

"How did it go anyway?"

"No good." Ignis felt his throat tighten. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to scream. Punch the wall again with both his hands. Smash his head open on it. Break everything.

"No?"

"No." How could he stop Noctis from asking? "Turns out he's a republican."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Noctis laughed and laughed. "No way!"

"Not really, I was joking. But I wasn't feeling it. This was..." Ignis raised his right hand, gesturing vaguely. "...just an unrelated accident. I was moving furniture and—" and what? "—a bookcase fell over, and stupidly I tried to catch it."

_`"Someone saw me going on that date, and told my family. They made it very clear to me that Ignis Scientia was not allowed to date men, that Ignis Scientia was not allowed to be gay. Should I decide to not understand what that meant, they were ready to ruin me. Not only would they cast me out, they would even influence the Citadel into taking my job away from me. Then all the people I had known, everything I had learned, trained for, lived for, would be taken away from me.` _

_`"If I were older, with more life experience behind me, their threats might not have felt so real. But I was 18, and just a graduate crownsguard. My family had power and influence that I could not fight and... because of what happened between us, I resented the fact that I was gay. I tried to come to terms with it, be proud of it, but all it took were a few threats to shatter any progress.` _

_`"I felt angry. But more than that, I felt shame.` _

_`"And — hopefully you can see why without me having to pull it all apart — I blamed you. If only I was with you, if only you were the one to ask me out, they would never dream about telling me I wasn't allowed to love a man.` _

_`"I know that's unfair. But, if nothing else, those few months had taught me that life was not fair, and was not about being fair. It was simply about taking what you've been given, and hoping that it won't be taken away again."` _

"Yeah that sounds pretty stupid, especially for you."

"Why, thank you."

"I can pop down and help you if you like."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I did catch the bookcase, everything is fine."

Noctis frowned. "Yeah, thanks to me. Can't believe you were going to go to the hospital when you could've just called me."

"Perhaps I'm just having a stupid kind of day," said Ignis, swallowing his fury and resignation. Noctis was gazing at him now, expression marred with concern, likely trying to see if something was being hidden from him. Ignis stood. Better go. "And with that, I'm going to call it a night. Thank you, Noct."

"R-right. Goodnight then. Take care, yeah?"

"Of course. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

When Noctis graduated from high school, Gladiolus arranged a celebration. A few of Noctis's closer school friends were invited, along with his father, as well as Ignis. Other invitees who couldn't attend sent cards.

It wasn't a group of people who could easily mingle, but it didn't matter. After some snacks, Noctis and his school friends decamped to the sofa for the games console, and the rest of them sat together and chatted.

"So Noct isn't going to university?" Gladiolus asked, reaching for a carton of lemon tea.

"Last I checked, he hasn't applied to go anywhere," Ignis told him. "But others might know better; I am often the last one to find out when plans have changed."

Gladiolus eyed him. "What's that about?"

"Remember that at one point he wasn't even going to finish high school? Nobody told me that he was going, after all, until about a week before high school started."

The King frowned a little. "That's unacceptable."

"Sire?"

"I remember that summer. I overruled the council; it was ridiculous that they thought they could make decisions on my son's education in my place, and ignore his wishes too."

"So that's what happened."

"The fact that you weren't informed is shocking, but not a surprise. We have had some personnel changes since then. If there is still this kind of incompetence, you come to me directly, Ignis."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Gladiolus heaved a sigh. "I get it though, Iggy's got it tough. In the Citadel nobody spares you a thought if you look young. My beard and tattoo get me by. Is that why you've got..." he pointed at Ignis's upward fringe, "...that hair now?"

"Partly. I tried the facial hair, all it did was make me look unkempt."

"Not all of us can look this good." The King smirked, stroking his own full beard. "Regarding further education, Noctis and I have had a long talk. He has no interest in it."

"I see."

"He didn't tell you?"

"We touched on the subject. His reaction was a non-committal-sounding 'nah'."

Gladiolus snorted. "That's how he replies to most things now. 'Yep' or 'nah'. Watch this:" He called out to the living room area, where Noctis was watching his friends race on a game. "Hey Noct! Have you got a girlfriend yet?"

Noctis looked over, pulled a face, and looked away again. "Nah."

"See?" said Gladiolus. "Not sure if he's telling the truth though. Do you know, Ignis?"

"Hmm." Ignis nudged his glasses. "I don't think he's dating at the moment, but I'm not totally sure."

"You don't know?"

"I've not seen him with anyone. But we don't really talk about these things."

Gladiolus arched an eyebrow. "Really? Oh wait... you guys are still touchy about it?"

Ignis was lost for a moment, and the King asked, "what do you mean?"

Gladiolus lowered his voice. "Ignis and Noct had a fight over a girl before."

Oh, god. That. "That was a long time ago," said Ignis as the King looked on, amused. "We just respect each other's private lives, that's all."

Gladiolus didn't look entirely convinced, but since the King was here, he let it drop. "How about you, hm?"

"Dating? No."

Ignis never dated again, after that night two years ago.

_`"That sounds dramatic, but it's true: I never went on dates again, even after I stopped listening to people who tried to tell me how to live my life. I couldn't handle the idea of romance, didn't want anything to do with it. I was too angry to love. Pathetic, I know.` _

"Huh, why not?"

Ignis sipped his canned coffee. "Lately I haven't met anyone worthwhile."

"Picky."

"Yes, I have standards. And I think so does Noct."

"You reckon? It's not because he's too shy to ask girls out?"

That made Ignis shake his head in disagreement. Gladiolus should know better by now. "Noct is not shy. He is careful around people, and apprehensive, as you would also be if every person you meet assumes they know everything about you and has formed an opinion on you already."

That gave everyone pause. Ignis didn't doubt that Noctis must have dated by now — he was at that age. Any girlfriends he had had, the relationships simply did not last long enough for him to want to tell his friends. And who could blame him? It must be difficult for him to form meaningful relationships with others.

Finally, Gladiolus sat back and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, even so, I could introduce him to some new people, nice girls—"

The King made a thoughtful noise, and Gladiolus stopped talking.

"He will date if he wants to, we don't need to worry about that for him. Isn't that right, son?"

"Yep," across the space, Noctis drawled, then he turned on the ottoman he was sitting on, a long suffering look on his face. "I can hear you guys, you know."

Oops.

Later, after the guests went home, Ignis stayed to help with tidying up.

"Hey, put that down." Noctis came to the kitchen with some empty cans. "I'm an adult now, I can load my own dishwasher."

They smiled at each other, and Ignis shrugged. "Very well. While you do that, I'm going to fetch something."

"Huh?"

"I got you a gift and didn't want your father to see it," said Ignis, wiping his hands dry.

"Don't tell me it's porn."

"You'll see." Ignis made his way to the corridor, then stopped, turning around. "Should I have got you porn?"

"No!"

"Hmm. I suppose it's free online. Do you know how to use a VPN?"

Noctis nearly threw a glass at Ignis. "Yes! _And_ incognito mode, _and_ my anti-virus is up to date. Oh my god."

"Good." Ignis went to the spare room and retrieved his bag.

"Hey, what's that about us having fought over some girl?"

In the corridor, Ignis paused before Noctis would be able to see him. Two years had passed, but they hadn't ever mentioned that time again, and Ignis didn't know if he could look Noctis in the eye when answering this question.

"Back when we, um, took a break from each other, Gladio somehow got it in his head that it was because of a girl."

It took a moment for Noctis to respond. "Oh. Right. Haha..."

To save them both some embarrassment, Ignis stayed where he was for a few moments longer before emerging again, pulling out the book he had bought. "Sorry that I haven't had the time to wrap it, but here. Happy graduation."

"What— oh." Noctis lowered his gaze onto the book in his hands, reading the title, his expression suddenly too complicated to decipher. Then he cracked a laugh. "No wonder you didn't want Dad to know."

It had been a whole decade and the ban — well, strong discouragement — must have been lifted by now, but it seemed more amusing to carry on with the charade. The book was newly published, the only way Ignis could be sure that Noctis had not already read it.

"I had a quick look through, I think you'll find this one interesting. There have been a few newly uncovered murals and from those the author theorises that the divine messengers can change their forms entirely."

"Forms as in what, how they look like?" Noctis made a musing sort of noise. "I can definitely imagine Gentiana as a cat. Big cat, like a puma."

"According to the author, one of the paintings actually depict Umbra and Pryna as humans. Well, in human form. And they apparently may have produced their own writings."

_`"I must have sounded like such a fool, telling you about things you already knew far too well.` _

_`"What was going through your head at that moment?"` _

"Really?" Amused, Noctis lifted his brows. "Nah, why would they be dogs instead now?

"The simpler life, perhaps?"

"Sounds like conjecture. Guess I'll read and find out," said Noctis. "Thanks, Specs. This is awesome."

Ignis felt quite pleased with himself, having given Noctis the one book on the providence and cosmogony that he didn't already own. And it was still their little secret.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about earlier, by the way, talking as though you weren't in the same room."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. And it's not like you were saying anything bad."

"No, but you shouldn't have to be used to it."

Noctis shrugged. "I know you're right, but some things just aren't going to change, it's tiring to keep fighting it."

What was Ignis supposed to say to that? "Well... at least you shouldn't have to tolerate it from your friends."

"That's on you, not me."

"I know, that's why I'm apologising."

"Fine. Accepted. Don't do it again."

"Thank you."

\--

Following his graduation from school, most of Noctis's time became spent at one form of battle training or another, but there was little education on his eventual role as the ruler of Lucis.

And that could only mean one thing: just as it was before high school, Noctis was expected to take part in real world battles very soon.

Ignis put the question to Cor directly.

"I don't know the details," Cor admitted, looking a touch annoyed by the fact, "but I believe you are correct."

"You don't know." Ignis repeated, not as an accusation but out of surprise. The captain of the crownsguards, whose chief duty was to _protect the crown_ , did not know if the Crown Prince was due to go on a tour of duty.

"No. I've spoken to His Majesty, he was elusive on the subject."

What could that mean?

"But Ignis, when His Highness goes, you will be dispatched alongside him."

As expected. "I understand."

"Good. You will be training more with him. Gladio as well. The three of you will learn to work as a team."

"Yes."

"Remember: His Highness has been chosen by the Crystal. His path will be extraordinary. Do what you can to aid him."

Easier said than done. What did it even mean, to be chosen by the Crystal? All Ignis knew were the effects of it on Noctis — the marilith attack, the secret communications with the Oracle, the invisible burden he carried that no one could understand. Ignis wasn't that smart, and even with the glasses he didn't really need, he couldn't see how he could help.

"Yes, Marshall."

\--

"Noct, I don't think—"

"Just do it!" Noctis yelled in frustration, throwing another minor ice spell at Ignis to emphasise his point.

Alarmed, Ignis glanced over at the battlemaster who, to his astonishment, nodded in agreement. "His Highness is not as delicate as you think. And if he fails, we have a cupboard full of potions."

There was no choice for Ignis but to do as he was told. Summoning fire magic onto his staff, he spun and hurled the flame towards Noctis in the form of a fireball two metres tall. Noctis should dodge the assault, repel it or defend against it, but if he didn't get the timing right—

They rushed in and threw a few potions over Noctis, dousing the flames and healing the damage.

Noctis rolled onto the floor, all his limbs spread out, the t-shirt he was wearing entirely missing its left side. The potions did their job, but he was on fire for a brief second earlier, and there was a smell of charred hair and flesh in the air. The pain must have been intense.

"Are you—"

"Yeah, fine." One of Noctis's hands went to feel his hair. "Damn, potions don't fix that. Guess I'm due a trim anyway. Your fire's really something."

It was all because Ignis was told that Noctis had trouble mastering fire magic, so Ignis trained especially hard in it in compensation. "Thank you," he said, offering Noctis a hand. Noctis grunted as he took it and got up.

"Right. I want to try that again."

_`"You trained as if you were desperate to get strong, as if the Empire was almost at our doorstep. It was a side of you that frightened me, because I had never seen it before in all those years.` _

_`"And, oh, it's awful, and you'd be right to judge me for it... But being allowed to hurt you with zero consequences was wonderfully cathartic. You even thanked me for it.` _

_`"But, be honest with me — did you feel the same? As I seared and stabbed you, and you shocked and sliced me, did you feel any hint of satisfaction? I hoped you did. I hoped you felt the sweetness of revenge, punishing me for what happened two years prior. I felt guilty, for blaming you for what'd happened between us when I was sure it was my fault for misleading you. I even blamed you for my family's ultimatum. And I felt guilty for feeling catharsis through hurting you.` _

_`"Haha... What a damn mess.` _

_`"After a while, maybe three months or so? You became stronger, you began to defend against as well as attack with fire competently, you skill in the magic swiftly matching and then surpassing mine, just like when we learned the piano together when we were little. And around the same time... something happened. I learned of a truth, to be more precise. And that changed everything for me. "` _

Ignis received a promotion at the crownsguard, jumping up two grades at once. Considering his job description was far longer than most of his peers, it was not all that surprising.

His first order of business, as soon as he found the time, was to look at the section of archives now open to him with his new security clearance, heading straight for the footage from nineteen years ago, when the Pyreburner walked through the streets of Insomnia on Founder's Day. Like most people in Eos, Ignis had always been intrigued by the Astrals, not just because Noctis apparently had a special connection to them. One day he would hopefully be able to travel to see Titan at the Disc of Cauthess with his own eyes, but the rest of the Astrals were in slumber, each hidden somewhere in the world. Ifrit was the only other one that anyone had seen in the last hundreds of years, and he was seen within this lifetime, on a day when there were cameras everywhere. Ignis had watched the news footage, of course, but the archives would allow him to see more, from new angles.

It was theorised that Ifrit was not aware of what he was doing, as there was no reason for him to be at Insomnia. Nobody dared to use the term "sleepwalk", as that seemed blasphemous somehow, but that was what they meant: the god came to Insomnia, still asleep, and caused not a small amount of destruction.

The archive footage was fascinating, to say the least. An Astral, captured on camera.

That done — and his conviction to see an actual Astral at the Disc renewed — he pulled out other archive material to read and watch just like any other curious, nosy young man. Videos of battles outside the Wall. Historic communications between the captains of the crownsguards and the kingsglaives. Details of the delicate relationship between Niflheim and Accordo, which Ignis skimmed through without much interest.

And then.

_M.E.744. Niflheim Empire Conquers Fenestala Manor, Tenebrae_

When Ignis was small, all he knew was that a fire at Tenebrae killed their queen. He never did entirely believe this story, and his uncle used to say that he would be able to find out more once he got older.

Well, here he was, much older, probably not any smarter, and he had entirely forgotten about Tenebrae.

The footage was taken by a body camera worn by one of the senior crownsguards present, probably the King's Shield, judging by how close they were to the King. There Noctis was, looking so small, so vulnerable in his wheelchair. Beside him was his father. They were holding a ceremony of some sort.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Niflheim soldiers descended.

Ignis watched the queen get killed by a general.

They torched the garden. As the King fled with Noctis, flanked by a handful of Lucis's people, the flames chased them, as did the screams.

And Noctis, held tight against his father as they ran, was looking over King Regis's shoulder this whole time.

It was a sea of flames, some would say, but even that description would not be adequate. The ancient woods were set alight. There was fire in every direction, even above. There was no sky. It was an inferno.

And Noctis, eight years old and had already seen too much death when he survived the marilith attack, was taken to Tenebrae, where he was told it would be a haven, that he would be completely safe. But it was happening all over again. Hell followed him to Tenebrae.

Clinging to his father, he was so truly, truly frightened he could not cry, or even make a sound.

It became so, so clear to Ignis at that moment — Noctis's fire magic was never weak. He was simply, and justifiably, terrified of fire. And the damned boy chose to not talk about it. Instead, he opted to literally face his fear, again and again and again and again, until he finally conquered it.

How very Noctis. Ignis remembered the child who returned from Tenebrae and decided to not speak to anyone, battling in silence until he found his voice again.

When the video was over, Ignis powered down the machines, put everything back.

He went to the other side of the Citadel and found the battlemaster.

"Ma'am. Noctis and I have spent enough time fighting each other and learning each other's strengths and weaknesses. I believe we are ready to start working as a team."

The battlemaster had a knowing smile. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I am ready to support him. I will never let him fight alone."

Never again.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time after his school graduation, Noctis moved out of his city apartment and back to the Citadel.

He got his driving licence, passing his test the first time just like Ignis. He mastered magic, his proficiency apparently astounding for someone his age. He finally grasped blade warp, too, after many setbacks caused by his childhood injuries that Ignis had little idea still bothered him. He grew his fringe out, and when he wasn't wearing smart suits for work or the scruffiest things he owned for training, he dressed in what Ignis considered "street fashion". High end street fashion, but still street fashion.

That last part didn't delight some of the people at the Citadel but Ignis stuck his neck out and reminded everyone that Noctis was in fact still young and even if he was not, no one had control over what he wore outside of work as long as he was not indecent.

Ignis had failed when those same people sought to take control of Noctis's school education before. As Noctis's friend and aide, he would not allow that kind of thing to happen again. Besides, the instruction from the King, not that he said them directly, seemed to be: within reason, let Noctis do what he wants.

There were facts about Noctis that remained unchanged, too: his lethargy, his dislike for vegetables, his love for fishing. His tendency to slip deep into thoughts. His apologetic look when he told Ignis that the pastries were really nice, but still not right. But they were super tasty, really.

As for Ignis, life simply continued. He didn't quite know what he was doing with it, and that was something that either alarmed people or made them shrug, depending on who he was talking to. Amongst other crownsguards his age, some were saving up for marriage, some had set career goals, and some others admitted to just muddling along.

The same question, put to Gladiolus, produced an interesting answer: his career was his purpose.

Soon after saying that, he nearly lost an eye to some drunkard who tried to attack Noctis. Stupid. And Gladiolus might be reluctant to raise his hand against a simple citizen, but Ignis had no qualms about it and subjugated the man. Yes, so perhaps Ignis dislocated the man's shoulder in the process, but at least this time he didn't break any bones.

"Ignis!" Noctis called, likely recalling a particular incident at a games arcade. "Don't overdo it!"

"I'm just pinning him down. How's Gladio?"

"Fine," Gladiolus grunted the word out. "My eye's fine, the bottle didn't catch it."

Ignis looked up from kneeling on the attacker's back. Even if the eye was fine, it looked like a nasty gash, and who knew if the bottle was clean or not. Noctis spent the tiny vial of healing remedy he always carried, and was calling for an ambulance. Ignis fished out his phone from a pocket and called for a crownsguard car to take the attacker away.

All in all, it could have been worse. There _was_ something on the bottle so Gladiolus's face healed with a long scar, but other than that they were all safe, and Ignis did not use excessive force which was an additional win.

To think, though, a simple inebriated man could have harmed Noctis.

"Well?"

"If I make Noctis my purpose, like you," said Ignis with a sigh, "I'd die from high blood pressure quite quickly."

Gladiolus pointed at his own face. "This was just bad luck. People aren't going to keep jumping him randomly. And he probably could've defended himself."

"And if it's not my blood pressure, then it'd be Noct who kills me for smothering him."

"Then don't smother him."

Ignis shot Gladiolus a withering look.

A shrug. "Also, he gets it. He knows we care about him and he'll tell us to piss off if we get too close. Why are we even talking about this anyway? You're the most determined guy I know, you already know what your life's about. So I'm guessing you either don't want to admit it or you're trying to talk yourself out of it."

Noctis certainly did know how to tell Ignis to back off back when—

Damn this. That was years ago. Ignis was not still bitter.

"Iggy, look, I know you want to protect him, don't even try to pretend otherwise. Is it because of what Cor told us? 'Cos I don't like the idea of going outside the Wall either, but where His Highness goes, I'm going to follow, and if he's going to fight the Nifs or keep the daemons back, then I'll do that with him."

"I know. As will I."

Ignis rubbed his forehead heavily. He couldn't explain to Gladiolus that his feelings for Noctis were complicated and while devoting himself to the Prince made complete sense, the person who was the Prince was threatening to steal his heart once more and this was just too much for Ignis to take.

"Then accept it. It's the hand you've been dealt, there's no point in denying it."

Though, it was not as if Ignis could openly love another man anyway, so did it really matter what his feelings were for Noctis? At least he could see Noctis often, make him smile, protect him. If it was any other man, Ignis would not even have that.

"I'm not saying you're wrong..."

"You're saying I'm right. Take pride in it. It's fine to worry, but I gotta say Noct's really picked himself up, he's a pretty okay fighter now—"

"'Okay'? He's beaten you."

"Once."

"Twice."

"The other time was a draw. But fine, he works hard and fights good. He's skinny but he's got speed I don't have."

"Coming from you, that's high praise."

"Sure. I'm proud of him. If he works this hard in everything he does, he might even turn out to be a decent king. You don't think so?"

"I've only ever thought about that part in the theoretical."

"With utmost respect to King Regis, nobody lives forever. Our jobs are important, Iggy. Noct needs our full devotion. You're already giving it, don't go doubting yourself now."

Noctis, King of Lucis. Defending the people, giving his everything to the Crystal to uphold the Wall.

If Ignis was to love a man, then there could be no finer man for him to love.

` _"I allowed myself to fall for you again, and that was a mistake."_ `

\--

It was one of those nights when Ignis sat in Noctis's room and quietly got on with his stack of work.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing is wrong."

"Hard day?"

"There are no such things as 'easy days' around here."

"Yeah, but." Noctis raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Ignis to say more, but Ignis stayed quiet, then pointedly changed the topic.

"What are you working on?" he asked, peering over. There were images of... statues on Noctis's screen?

Noctis looked at his laptop and shrugged dismissively. "Photos of things some glaives found."

Right, that was illuminating.

After a moment, Noctis closed his laptop and unfolded himself from his bed. "Back in a sec."

Left alone, Ignis sat back in his chair and covered his face. Earlier today, the grand chamberlain suddenly decided it was a good time to start training Ignis on how to serve Noctis's future wife and children. Afterall, Noctis was getting to "that kind of age", apparently.

Ignis had somehow never considered that, perhaps because he did not know about any of Noctis's girlfriends. But of course one day he would have to serve Noctis's family.

And Ignis was supposed to take pride in his work? Just the thought of it made him feel like he had been punched in the throat.

"Hey."

He felt something cold pressed against the back of his wrist. He took a second to rearrange his expression before lowering his hands, and saw that Noctis was holding a can of his favourite coffee. He took it, grateful for the gesture, and watched Noctis put down two more on the desk.

"Looks like you need more than one."

"Thank you."

"Really hard day huh."

"Yes." Ignis stared into his tiny coffee. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Noctis was back on his spot on the bed, sitting cross-legged. "Is that stuff urgent," he pointed at the pile of documents by Ignis, "or could you leave it for a while? I can put on some music or we could play King's Knight?"

The best thing for Ignis to do was to go back to his own room instead of look at Noctis and imagine what kind of woman he would make his princess.

But very few people could just come into the Prince's room, be trusted enough to be left on his own, have the Prince bring him drinks and offer friendship when he was stressed. This was Ignis's privilege and he didn't want to walk away from it because of some princess's existence in the future.

Ignis finished his first can of coffee. "King's Knight, I think."

They poked about on the mobile game for a while, and Ignis was on his last can of coffee before he felt ready for conversation again.

"What kind of interesting things have the kingsglaives found?"

Noctis glanced up briefly. "Oh. It's not like they _found_ it, we told them where to look."

"'We'?"

"I mean Dad and Clarus and that lot. It's one of my ancestor's tombs. Dad wanted to know if it's still in good nick."

"Ah, I suppose it is important to keep the ancestral tombs in good order."

"I wish they weren't scattered all over the place though."

"Well, all of Lucis _is_ theirs. They could choose wherever they wanted to be for their eternal rest."

"There's at least one that's outside Lucis, you know."

"Is there?"

"Near Tenebrae. Pretend I didn't tell you that."

This had got to be a top level secret. Their eyes met when Ignis stole a look at Noctis. "Pardon? I didn't catch what you were saying just now, sorry."

They exchanged a smile, and Noctis fixed his gaze on his phone again. "I don't think I want all that faff when I die. Just throw my body in an incinerator, that'll be fine."

"And scatter your ashes in a pond full of fish?"

"Yeah, why not."

The tales of when King Regis travelled the land came to Ignis's mind. "Aren't the tombs for accessing some kind of Lucian power? Do you expect your descendants to find you at a pond?"

A pause. "Ha, and my ghostly voice would tell them," Noctis lowered his voice comically, "'gaze at the waterrrrrr, and you shall find the power you seeeeeeek' and all they'd see is their own reflection."

"Predictable, perfidious and poetic."

"That's me."

Noctis's descendants. To get to that stage, Noctis would first need to have his own children.

Ignis picked up his coffee can and drained it in three gulps. It wasn't alcohol but it would have to do.

"Is _Ebony_ that good?"

"For the canned stuff, it's the best out there."

"You should have more of it stocked up for emergencies. And maybe wear some on yourself like an ammo belt."

"I do stock up when there's a discount. But I'm not an addict, Noct."

"That's what an addict would say."

Not deigning that with any further response, Ignis returned his attention to his game, but he could not properly focus. It was all too easy to imagine. Noctis as a father, as beautiful as he was now, maybe looking a little more like King Regis. His children, gorgeous boys, carbon copies of how Noctis used to look when they first met, with smiles that could melt hearts.

It was all too much right now. In time, Ignis would be able to train his emotions, but for now he should leave.

"Apologies, Noct, I think I better just go to bed," he said, putting his phone away and gathering his things, including long notes on various types of diapers, and how to discreetly aid the future princess if there were female health issues. In his haste he nearly took Lunafreya's note book, and he put it back on the corner of the desk. "Oh, sorry."

"Hmm? Oh, just waiting for Umbra to come pick it up."

"The Oracle is well, I hope?" asked Ignis, hoping he sounded less perfunctory than he felt.

"She always says she's fine, but I can't tell for sure."

Ignis made a sound of acknowledgment. "Please send her my regards," he said, then checked himself. Lunafreya would not even know who he was. He nudged his glasses, embarrassed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at training."

The look on Noctis's face was one of worry, but he nodded and let Ignis go. "Goodnight. Tomorrow will be a better day."

"I hope so."

\--

The day after that wasn't a better day. There were no "better days" since then.

Outside of the Wall, the kingsglaives lost a critical battle; Niflheim Empire's magitek and daemons were impossible to defeat. With no choice, King Regis agreed to sign a treaty, ceding the land outside the Wall to Emperor Aldercapt.

And as part of that peace deal, Noctis was to marry the Oracle.

And that was that. Without having to lift a finger, Lunafreya won. She got Noctis. She would have him as her husband, she would bear his children. To have and to hold, till death do they part.

As for Ignis, he would escort his Prince to the new princess. He would make sure Noctis looked perfect at the wedding. He would make sure Noctis and his bride came home to Insomnia. He would make sure Lunafreya was cared for, that she wanted for nothing. He would make sure their children went to school on time, maybe with the princess in the car as well, and he would...

Ignis considered resigning, quit his job before it overwhelmed him or he did something unprofessional. But no matter how accepting Noctis seemed to be of the engagement, his life and his country were still going through huge changes. Resentment towards the monarchy was growing. He was going to get married with only a few friends in attendance, even his own father would not see him wed. If Ignis was to abandon him now, he would fight on quietly, because that was the sort of person he was, but that just would not be right.

` _"I decided to do the right thing, get you to Altissia and back, then I was going to hand in my notice, let the Citadel have plenty of time to find a replacement._ `

` _"I couldn't just abandon you. But you already had plans to abandon me."_ `

\--

The night before his departure, Noctis spent a long time with his father.

It was unusual, especially since the captain of the kingsglaives relayed a message saying the King was too busy with treaty preparations to talk to Noctis, but Noctis didn't seem to care. Perhaps it should not have been much of a surprise. So much was changing all at once. No matter how willing Noctis was to get married, to do so without his father present was galling, it was obvious from how quiet Noctis became after he returned to his apartment to finish packing for the journey.

And then, they were outside the Wall.

When the Regalia broke down soon after leaving Insomnia, but not soon enough that they could push it back rather than forwards, Ignis thought it was a very unpleasant start to an unpleasant journey.

But he kept smiling. He even lied about not having enough cash — and they bought it, three idiots who believed that Ignis Scientia would not bring enough local currency to cover multiple emergencies while travelling abroad — so that Gladiolus could get his camping-outside-the-Wall experience, and Ignis could spend one night with Noctis beside him at a campfire. He would find ways to make good memories for himself.

By the time he read the newspapers after a night's stay at Galdin Quay, he realised that his heartache was nothing, that he had no idea just how unpleasant this journey was truly going to be.

They should go back and see for themselves — could the newspapers be trusted? And they didn't know where they could go anyway — but Noctis said no.

Noctis said: they were not turning back. The Crown City had fallen. To go back was to die. His father would not want that. Their families would not want that.

` _"Before my eyes, you transformed. Suddenly you were King. You led us, first to meet with Cor, and then to collect your ancestral powers and the Astrals' blessing._ `

` _"Finally I saw the Titan with my own eyes. I wish I never had to meet him._ `

` _"It was quite the journey we made, wasn't it? We encountered so many people, and learned the true Lucian spirit. I mastered cooking on a camping stove, you learned how to fillet a fish. We pitched tents and we washed in rivers if we had to. We crushed every magitek soldier and every daemon in our path. We grumbled a lot, sometimes about our predicaments, sometimes about each other, but we kept going._ `

` _"I was so glad I was there with you. Finally I could be there when Niflheim tried to hurt you again._ `

` _"You changed, but you were still very much the same man. You couldn't say no to any request for help, be it to fetch something from a stranded car or catching frogs in the name of science... although I suspect you wanted to go frog catching, didn't you? You used to love doing that when you were little._ `

` _"I thought back to my conversation with Gladio a few months ago, about my life's purpose, and it became crystal clear then that you were my calling. You were the Chosen One, my king, the love of my life. I was meant to follow you, or walk beside you, whichever you would allow._ `

` _"With that revelation in my heart, I invited you to stargaze with me once more."_ `

\--

It was something someone at a petrol station told Ignis in passing, that a meteor shower was taking place all this month.

Suggesting to Noctis that they went to see it together took more courage than Ignis had expected. They hadn't done this together since they were children, since that time Ignis shouted at Noctis for trying to keep him at the Citadel for longer than planned.

Ignis wondered if Noctis could even remember that incident. Maybe not.

They all watched as Ignis packed for their little expedition. A blanket in case Noctis got cold, some drinks, a couple of sandwiches.

"What's this for?" Prompto asked.

"Noct and I are heading off for a bit tonight. Don't worry, we'll be back soon enough."

"What? And I'm not invited?"

"No, you are not."

"Man!"

Noctis pat Prompto on the shoulder. "At night there might be daemons and stuff. You don't want to come with."

Prompto pouted a bit. "Still would've been nice to be invited."

"Fine. Do you want to come with us?"

"No."

As for Gladiolus, bless him, he didn't ask questions and just told Ignis to keep Noctis safe. As if Ignis would ever let Noctis come to harm.

They set off early and reached the vantage point just after nightfall. Lying down on the blanket, they looked up at the sky.

"It's crazy how much you can see without light pollution," Noctis marvelled, his voice full of fascination. Ignis wondered what his face looked like now, but the portable lamp had been extinguished to avoid said light pollution, so all Ignis could see beside him was a dark shape.

"Far better than our attempts as children."

"I can't believe you still remember."

"Of course I do," said Ignis. "I remember a lot of things from my — our — childhood."

A faint rustle in the dark. "Did you keep a diary?"

"No, I just have a good memory."

"Good, because if you kept one, I bet every entry would be about how annoying I was."

"You were never annoying as a child, Noct."

"Maybe your memory isn't as good as you claim."

"I will admit that some events are more vivid than others — following you out the window and climbing down the walls of the Citadel, that I can remember clear as day."

"Haha, you must've— oh wow!"

Several meteors crossed the sky above in quick succession.

"Incredible," Ignis breathed. "Did you make any wishes?"

Beside him, Noctis sat up so that he could get a drink. "If I tell you then they won't come true, isn't that how it works?"

Ignis got himself a can of coffee as well. "I rather think that is the legend's way to avoid being held accountable when the wishes fail to be realised."

That made Noctis guffaw. "You're so Ignis sometimes."

"Sometimes? What am I at other times? Not Ignis?"

"Not 'so Ignis'. Only a little bit Ignis," said Noctis, still laughing. "I wished for the usual. You know, world peace, clean clothes, decent hairspray."

"Very noble wishes."

"How about you?"

"New recipes."

"Peak Ignis."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"It's just a fact." Leaning back on his arms, Noctis looked up. "I never thought I'd ever be able to see the _galaxy_."

Ignis agreed. "It makes one feel so insignificant."

"You're not insignificant at all, Ignis."

The words themselves seemed cursory, but the response from Noctis was considered and thoughtful. Ignis had to suppress and ignore the reaction from his heart; Noctis was still engaged to marry, and even if he wasn't, Ignis would still not have a chance.

The thought reminded Ignis of a question he had been meaning to ask, however. It was quiet, it was dark, perhaps difficult conversations would be less difficult.

"We've been travelling for a long time; much longer than expected."

"Hmm? Yeah I guess."

"Should we start thinking about heading to Altissia? Your bride is waiting for you... if the wedding is still going ahead?"

Noctis snorted softly. "That's a roundabout way of asking a question."

"I'd rather call it a tactful way of approaching a sensitive subject."

"Whatever you say," Noctis said. "I don't know yet. Let's play it by ear. We'll head to Altissia after we get that sword that's been stolen from the tomb. That's the last one we can get. Hopefully Cid will have our boat ready by the time we're done, I'll meet up with Luna and..."

The King had it all decided then, there wasn't much for this advisor to do but to follow.

"Weddings aren't things that can just spontaneously happen, Noct. The people preparing it for you can't wait until you decide."

"In that case, as far as they're concerned, I'm still dead. I don't think they're waiting around for me."

"Well, I assume Lady Lunafreya is."

Stars flew above them, drawing brief strokes in the sky. Ignis wished for Noctis to never love Lunafreya.

"Honestly, once I see her, we need to get moving, get Leviathan's blessing and then move on, get to the Crystal. So there probably won't be the time to think about getting married," Noctis said. "Unless you think I should anyway?"

"I— it's entirely up to you and Lady Lunafreya, since it is unlikely to make any difference to the war. When Lady Lunafreya performs the covenant, everyone will know that you are still alive and have the Astrals' blessing. That will give them hope, and that's what matters. And by then, with your ancestral weapons and three Astrals on your side, even the Empire would think thrice before approaching you."

"Right." Noctis lay down. "Let's not talk about that anymore. I just want a quiet night watching the stars."

"Certainly," said Ignis, relieved to drop the topic he himself started. "Thank you for coming with me. I... I thought you might not want to come."

"What? Why?"

It felt so stupid to still mind that old, old fight they had as children. Ignis decided not to mention it. "In the past, you were always the one to make the invitation. When that stopped, I thought you would prefer stargazing alone."

"No? I just thought you grew out of it."

They fell silent, until Ignis couldn't bear it any longer.

"You do remember what happened."

"Yeah. Of course I do. First time you ever yelled at me."

Damn. "I was young and stupid. I'm sorry."

"No, I deserved it. I'm sorry for making stupid demands. Your world really shouldn't revolve around me."

Did that mean they could have spent much more time stargazing together?

Another meteor flashed above. This time Ignis wished for Noctis's love.

"There is nothing you need to apologise for."

"There's so much I need to apologise for."

"Listen to your advisor, Noct."

That got a small chuckle. "Specs."

"And remember, as a king you must always look forward, never look back."

The silence this time felt heavier. Ignis should have thought harder before using King Regis's words, but he'd said them now.

Eventually, Noctis drew a deep breath. "Yeah."

He didn't know what kind of things Noctis was thinking about but for Ignis, old wounds were better left alone, rather than re-examined. He knew Noctis regretted the fact that they dated at all, words of apology would make no difference to him now.

Or, maybe they would, but they were not what Ignis wanted anyway.

And if Noctis was sorry about their current predicament, Ignis could never blame Noctis for Niflheim's actions.

"I want to be here."

"What?"

"What's happening is not your fault, and I want to be here to help you retrieve the Crystal."

"You could be back home."

"What would I even do there?"

"The radio said there's a provisional government. Part of the city's trashed, but a lot of people have gone back since the Old Wall kicked out that daemon Aldercapt left behind. Those people need the crownsguards' help; they don't know how to deal with the night like the folks out here."

What a suggestion. "You seem to have some strange ideas in your head and I know when you get like this you're unlikely to listen to me, but my very clear instructions from Cor," and the late King, "is to stay beside you. There are plenty of other crownsguards to help out at the Crown City."

"Hmm..."

"Besides, Insomnia has no lack of lights. The crownsguards there would have made sure every inch of land is lit by now."

"I suppose."

This made Ignis think. They had refrained from talking about home, but it was right for Noctis to worry. "I am requesting a status report," he said, getting out his phone and starting to type a message to the crownsguards. "That will ease your mind."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

The light from the phone stung Ignis's eyes, and when he was done, all he could see was pitch black.

"Promise me something, Noct — talk to me more. Whatever you're worried about, it's my job to help you with it. And I'm also your—"

"—friend. Yeah, yeah."

"If being away from the others makes it easier, just tell me you want to go stargazing."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good."

"But don't you want to go home?"

"Not without you, no."

"Not even pop back to check on your parents? They probably think you've died with me. Have you even called them?"

"No. Let them think that. And no."

"But why?"

Ignis didn't want to talk about his parents. Were they even alive? They were supposed to be in the city center on Treaty Day. Ignis didn't much care if they were dead. "It's just not advisable."

"Boyfriend?"

"Also no."

"You don't have one or you've not talked to him?"

And Ignis was hoping he could leave it ambiguous. "At the moment I'd rather have Ebony, a reliable phone signal, and a decent shower."

Noctis rummaged in the bag they brought. "I can give you the first one."

Ignis accepted the coffee. "I shall depend on the shooting stars to give me the other two."

"Good luck with that."

They settled down again, eyes fixed on the stunning display above. When Gladiolus finally called to check on them, Ignis stood, patted himself down, and offered his hand to Noctis.

"Time to go?" Noctis grasped Ignis's hand and let himself be pulled to a stand.

"Yes. And Noct, your wishes are likely to come true."

"What?"

"World peace, clean clothes, good hairspray? You might get them, because my wish has just come true."

"Did you just come up with a new recipe?"

"Indeed." No, he did not, but Ignis wanted to keep things optimistic. "And if they only give you world peace, I'll buy you new clothes and hairspray, how's that?"

"As long as you don't get me anything with coeurl print."

"Only on the lining—"

"Fine."

"— and the lapels."

"No!"

\--

Altissia. Oh, how Ignis hated Altissia.

People in their beige capri pants and salmon pink shirts and cream panama hats, walking around drinking cocktails from disposable plastic glasses. Gondoliers with their cheerful calls and silly songs and mirthful myths about the city. The Oracle's face on every magazine in every shop on every street. And any time someone heard Ignis's accent, they wanted to know if he came from far away and if he was here for the royal wedding.

It was _repulsive_.

"Another one, lad?"

"Please."

Ignis nodded, and Weskham started mixing another drink. He didn't know if there were plans for the next day or so, but Ignis would rather stay at the Leville nursing a hangover than wander around this bloody city amongst its heartless people who cared only about an arranged marriage and not at all about what had happened to the place where the groom came from.

"Ignis." A tumbler was set in front of him.

"Weskham. Sir." Ignis looked up from his new drink. "My apologies. A lot has happened, now that we are finally here and able to take a breather... what I want to say is I'm not always like this."

"You're certainly allowed to take a load off," said Weskham, his voice very quiet. "But that's not your only reason. This city is shocking, isn't it?"

"Well."

"Let me remind you that we are at the capital of the Accordo _Protectorate_."

Despite the alcohol, the point Weskham was hinting at had dawned on Ignis. "It's 'protector' being Niflheim."

Weskham gave a small nod. "Nobody will discuss Lucis here, not openly, and not until they are sure about who they are talking to," he said, adding, "the people do care very much."

Ignis rubbed his forehead, his annoyance now shifting towards himself. "I have been childish."

"You have been stressed. I have heard of it before, but today was the first time I personally witnessed 'rage baking'."

That reminded Ignis to check the time. The kind Maagho staff did say he would bring out the pastries when they were done but—

There he was, with the pastries Ignis put in the oven earlier, nicely lined up in a cardboard box.

"Baking is my therapy," Ignis explained, offering one of his creations to Weskham. "Thank you for letting me use your kitchen."

Weskham let out a soft chuckle. "You left it cleaner than it usually is. Now take your time with that drink, then I'll call you a gondola to take you back to your hotel."

By the time Ignis made it back to the royal suite of the Leville, his cheeks were warmer than the pastries he was carrying. Gladiolus gave a cursory wave, not looking up from his book. He was lounging in just a dressing gown. Prompto was similarly clad while watching television. It seemed like Ignis was not the only one who missed the comfort of hot baths and soft fabrics.

"Hey."

"Prompto. Good evening?"

"Yeah, nice and chill. "

"Where's Noct?"

"Writing a love letter," Prompt grinned. "Umbra was here earlier."

Ignis cast his gaze towards the bedrooms. As far as the public was concerned, the wedding was going ahead but in truth, the Oracle would be performing another covenant with an Astral. The details of the city's evacuation, as some kind of destruction would be inevitable when the Astral rose from the sea, had been hammered out, they were just waiting for the Oracle's signal. Being in Accordo didn't mean she could just do as she pleased, however — although they trusted First Secretary Claustra, those who worked for her could be spying for Aldercapt, and Noctis didn't want to risk waking up the Hydrean only to have her killed by Niflheim's forces. The whole thing had to be a surprise and he must gain the Hydrean's blessing before Niflheim could react. This meant the only secure way to discuss their plans was via the notebook Umbra carried. As soon as the Oracle could slip out unnoticed, Noctis would be alerted.

So, it was unlikely that Noctis was constructing romantic poetry. Well, he could be, but Ignis would rather not think about that.

He went to the door and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"I brought treats. Come and get some before Gladio eats them all."

"Save me some!" Noctis called, and he was out the door in a heartbeat, Ignis was almost surprised that he did not blade warp to the table, but then out came a stiletto. "Gladio!"

Gladiolus had taken the whole box of pastries, cradling it in his arms. "Mine."

"Put it down. You can't handle all those carbs."

"If you damage the furniture you're paying for it."

"Put. It. Down."

Following some kind of stand off and a mock fight, finally everyone got their treats, along with teas and coffees.

"How did you manage to bake, Ignis?" Noctis asked, carefully eating his pastry like it was some kind of treasure and every crumb was precious.

"You sweet talked that brunette at the cafe, didn't you," Gladiolus guessed, smirking. "She was flirting with you pretty hard."

Ignis heaved a sigh. "No. I have my ways."

"To be honest I'm surprised you came back at all tonight. I thought you've gone to let off some steam."

"I did, just not in the way you are thinking of," said Ignis, wishing to change the topic. "And you better not talk like that once we have Lady Lunafreya in our group."

Gladiolus shrugged. "Maybe she won't mind."

"Maybe. But we are the King's retinue, on an important mission. There are protocols to observe. Remember that and behave appropriately."

"Well, that's me told," Gladiolus muttered, finishing his snack.

Prompto gave one of his pastries to Noctis. "Between here and Gralea, what are we going to do? Should we get an extra tent?"

Ignis had considered this already. "Personally I vote for more motel stays, but we can't guarantee motels will be available. To be on the safe side we should get another tent and sleeping bag. Noct?"

Noctis looked at his friends as if he wasn't expecting his opinion to be sought. "Er, Luna's tough, you don't need to worry too much about her. I mean, she got the Ring from Dad, got out of Insomnia alive and saw the Titan all by herself."

"I'm not saying she is weak and frail by any means, but she is the Oracle and she deserves a level of respect and comfort, not to mention privacy."

"I'm the King and I rarely get those."

That drew a round of laughter and sympathetic pat on the back from Prompto. Eventually, Noctis put his extra pastry back in the box — saving it for the morning and no one should touch it — then went to the balcony to enjoy the view and the night's breeze. Gladiolus announced he was hitting up the hotel bar, promising he would not actually bring anyone back to their suite, and Prompto went back to catching up on the television show.

Ignis considered an early night, but his gaze fell on the instrument in one corner of the room, a handsome grand piano that was lovingly polished and possibly quite well-maintained, even if it was likely just there for decoration. On a whim, he left the suite to go downstairs for the hotel's business centre, where he got some sheet music downloaded and printed out.

It was probably a crime for someone with such rusty skills to play on such a beautiful thing, but undeterred, Ignis removed the vase of flowers on top of the piano, and began. He didn't notice when Prompto put his show on silent, but paused and turned around when a shadow fell over the keys.

Stumbling a step back as if startled that he was spotted, Noctis flashed a quick smile. "Sorry. Don't mind me, keep playing," he said, winding around the piano so that he stood to one side instead.

Smiling in response, Ignis picked a different piece of music, but with Noctis watching it just felt wrong.

"Sit down." He scooted to one side of the bench, patted the empty space, and arched an eyebrow when Noctis didn't move. "Come on."

They couldn't quite fit on the bench.

"There isn't enough space!"

"Excuse me, are you calling me fat?"

"And this is too far back. You're too—"

"Oh shush." They moved their seat forward by a couple of inches. Now Ignis's legs felt cramped. "Happy now, Your Highness?"

"Better."

"The usual then: you play, I work the foot pedals."

It didn't work that well — Ignis had to lean back for Noctis to reach some of the keys, his foot was at the wrong angle, and they were both woefully out of practice — but it was more fun than he had had in a long time. Playing the piano with Noctis was something that belonged to him, not only as a memory.

` _"And I thought to myself then, that once it was all over and we were back home, I would stay where I belonged even if you married Lady Lunafreya. In the end, there were things that belonged only to us, and no princess could take those away from me._ `

` _"How naive of me._ `

` _"The next morning, when I woke up, you were already gone."_ `


	9. Chapter 9

The note Noctis left behind said, simply: evacuate the city.

"What?"

"The pastry. The one he was saving for today, it's gone." Prompto checked the bin. "The box is in the bin."

"And it is his handwriting. I think he hasn't been kidnapped, and this is not a joke."

It was true that the Oracle was under surveillance and they had to act at the first opportunity, but could Noctis really not afford the time to wake up one of them before he departed?

But this was not the time to question Noctis's decision. Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto sprung into action, getting in touch with Claustra to put the evacuation plan in place. Speed was of the essence, both in securing the people's safety and in terms of Noctis's chance of success in getting things done before Niflhem's magitek engines arrived.

Leaving Noctis to face any battle alone was not what Ignis would have wanted, and by all accounts Leviathan was much more feisty than Ramuh. But this truly was Noctis's fight, and in helping the citizens of Accordo escape carnage, Ignis was doing something the crownsguard did back in Insomnia when the Crystal was stolen. It was cathartic, in a way.

It seemed to be working — from where Ignis was stationed, he could not see the Oracle at her makeshift altar, but he knew Noctis was up there, a tiny speck of a human being compared with Leviathan, battling. Ignis could see the light of the ancestral weapons. Leviathan writhed in pain and screamed in anger, each movement of her ginormous, scaly body causing waves taller than the buildings they were crashing over.

It lasted an hour, perhaps, though it felt like a day. When it was safe to pass their duties back to the Accordo officials, Ignis met the others at the agreed meeting point, Maagho.

Weskham was nowhere to be seen. There wasn't much left of the establishment apart from several chairs that were caught by the bar and did not get washed away by the chaos.

Gladiolus freed one of the tangled chairs so that he could sit down. "Anyone heard from Noct yet?"

"No." Ignis frowned, trying to look out from their location knowing that it would not help. He could hear the metallic clanks of the magitek soldiers now.

Prompto tried calling, but Noctis was not picking up. "Maybe he dropped his phone in the water?"

"We need to look for him. We'll take different areas. Keep in phone contact."

"Right."

Ignis ran, tearing through the city, taking to rooftops when paths fell away into water. He called the Accordo officials. No one had seen Noctis or the Oracle since the covenant.

He tried calling Noctis, and when there was no answer, he sent messages.

_Where are you? Do you need my help? Please assure me you're safe._

His heart sank faster than the stone buildings into the sea. Noctis must have used up all his strength fighting the Hydrean. Lunafreya could not protect both him and herself against the MTs. Or had that Chancellor Ardyn showed his face? Could Lunafreya not call Ignis? He told Noctis to give her all of their contact details. He told Noctis.

His phone was vibrating.

"Prompto?"

"Ignis... N-noct just called—"

Thank heavens! "Is he safe? Where is he?"

"Yeah he says he's fine. I-I don't know where he is, he said, he said..."

This was so unusual, Ignis tried to soothe Prompto despite his worries. "Take a deep breath."

Over the phone, Prompto could be heard drawing deep breaths. Once. Twice. "Noct said, he and Lady Lunafreya and, and Ravus, would take it from here, don't worry about them."

What?

What?

"Did he clarify what he meant by 'take it from here'?"

"He said Lunafreya and Ravus will help him get to the Crystal and finish the job. He told us to go home!"

Prompto was weeping in confusion. Ignis felt like he was going to be sick.

"Did he say anything odd?" As if claiming that he was leaving without his retinue was not odd. "Did he sound like he was in distress? Could he have been caught and was being made to say those things against his will?"

"No I... I don't know, I don't think so..."

"I see. Find Gladio, tell him what you've just told me, I'm going to try to call—" Incoming call from Noctis. Ignis's heart skipped a beat. "He's calling me, I'll talk to him now. Go, find Gladio."

Ignis didn't wait for Prompto to agree before switching to the other call. "Noct!"

"Ignis. Listen: I'm okay." In this chaos, Noctis's voice was calm. Too calm.

"Then come back to us. Whatever it was you've said to Prompto, he is in tears right now and I am about to get a heart attack!"

"Look after Prompto, will you? Tell him this isn't because of him, it's not his fault, I already told him but I know he's going to think that anyway."

"Noct, please, I'm not understanding you."

"I'm going to get the Crystal. Luna and Ravus can get me there."

"And how about the rest of us?"

A pause. "Your job is done."

"I refuse to believe this."

"I tried telling you to go home when we were watching that meteor shower, but you wouldn't listen."

The stargazing. If Noctis had fallen into enemies' hands he would not have mentioned this. This was his way of proving this was his own decision.

"Noct."

"Take care, Ignis."

\--

"Is this some kind of joke?"

If there was anything left for Gladiolus to trash, he would have done it. To be fair, Ignis would have done it too.

_Noct, please reply. We must talk. Prompto needs you._

_If you are not going to answer the phone, please at least reply to messages._

Crouching down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his neck, Prompto was crying, shaking uncontrollably. Ignis went to him, going down on one knee.

"It's me. He's found out, now he can't trust me anymore."

"Found out what, Prompto?"

Trembling, he held out his wrist and nudged down the everpresent sweatband. On the inside of his wrist was a barcode.

"I— I've always had it, never knew what it was. But since leaving home I've seen it, between the gaps in their armour, I'm one of them..."

Ignis prayed for calm. "Of what?"

"MT! I'm an MT!"

Ignis sat down heavily.

He couldn't digest any of this, yet he had to, somehow.

"The fucker still won't pick up," Gladiolus growled, calling Noctis again for the umpteenth time.

"You can't address our King that way," somehow Ignis found the energy to say.

"A _King_ would never abandon his people!"

Abandon.

That was what Noctis did. He abandoned three people who fought alongside him, who were willing to die for him, in favour of...

Lunafreya.

_I don't know what you've been told but there is enough help back home. We can help you for the rest of this journey and then take you home._

Giving Prompto a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, Ignis forced himself to stand up. He would not let Lunafreya take Noctis from him. He would not let Lunafreya win.

"We have to find him as soon as possible. I don't know what the Nox Fleuret's intentions are, but Noctis needs us."

A direction was what they needed. Putting together what they knew, if Ravus was involved, Noctis was probably whisked away from the battleground by magitek engine. He would be too exhausted to do anything yet, which gave Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto some time to catch up with him.

His next destination should be the last accessible royal tomb, which he once said was "near Tenebrae".

The three of them headed to the rooms Claustra arranged for them, to pack up and gather information.

"You lost the Prince."

Gladiolus had put his phone on speaker, and Cor's voice filtered through with a stillness that Ignis was sure belied rage.

_Have you talked to Cor? He is worried sick._

"As Gladio explained, we had a plan, which worked perfectly, but Noct decided to," Ignis tried not to stutter, "make his own way."

"Do you know the cause?"

Gladiolus had to put a hand over Prompto's mouth. "No," said Ignis. "We are going after him. I believe he should be heading for the royal tomb near Tenebrae, but we don't know its location. I was hoping that you could give us that information."

"I don't know where it exactly is," Cor said, sighing. "When I was travelling with King Regis years ago, we ran out of time to go there. All I know is it is near one of the industrial towns along the eastern edge of Niflheim."

"I see. We will start making our way and do our research enroute."

"Do that," Cor said. "I will let you know if I find further details."

"Thank you."

"I am very disappointed in the three of you."

"As are we."

\--

They headed west, sailing along the width of Accordo and then crossing the Styrian Sea using the vessel Noctis left behind, carrying the Regalia he left behind, like a bunch of orphans.

By the time they figured out the mine beneath Cartanica was the location they needed, Noctis had already been and gone, leaving behind him an obstacle in the form of Ravus Nox Fleuret.

"The three of you will stop here."

Ravus was not in any of their good books right now, but particularly not Gladiolus's.

"You try saying that again!" Out came the greatsword. "It won't be so easy this time!"

Ignis was hoping to get some information out of Ravus before the inevitable fight. "Gladio!"

Ravus narrowed his eyes. "Gladio. The shield." His gaze swept towards Prompto, and finally Ignis. "That makes you Prompto, the best friend, and you are Ignis, the champion."

Champion. Was that mockery? Sarcasm? What had he ever won in his life? His family would not accept him. His captain was disappointed in him. Noctis left him. What was he a champion of? Failure?

Ignis's spear was in his right hand before he even realised he had willed for it. "And you are? Ravus the great betrayer?"

Ravus did not respond to the provocation. "The path forward is not for you to tread."

"But it is, for you?"

"I guide the Chosen One and the Oracle to their fates."

"Who gave you that right," Ignis said, not really asking, twisting his arm to swing the butt of the spear behind him. He should have known that Ravus was no conversationist.

Ravus also entered his ready stance. "My fate is shared with that of the Oracle."

"And my life belongs to the Chosen One!"

If Ravus was going to be a constant problem, the only solution was to defeat him. Ignis was within attacking range when the air suddenly changed, and instinctively he pulled back to protect his companions as quickly as he could, his senses trying to scan for the new foe.

Then he knew, even before the truth presented itself. This feeling. This vibration. It was bladewarp.

But the rest, he could not make sense of.

Noctis stood in front of Ravus, his right arm raised, his eyes fixed on his friends, his face expressionless.

There was a flashing of blinding red light, then a black veil opened up around Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto, distorting the space around them, and they were being sucked into it. They screamed Noctis's name, but they could not hear their own voices.

The dark energy kept expanding, until it came to a point and collapsed in on itself. When Ignis came to, he was no longer at the mine, but back at the deserted train station above ground.

He sat up, and immediately the world went black, a shrill sound pierced through his skull, his stomach twisted, then he was retching, with nothing but acid coming up his throat.

It took him a few minutes to gather himself and find a vending machine to buy a bottle of water.

Waking up soon after, Gladiolus sat up on the hard concrete platform, and had pretty much the same physical reaction as Ignis. He accepted the water from Ignis, and then fell totally silent. Ignis adjusted Prompto's position so that he would be less uncomfortable later.

Should he break the silence? If Ignis said the words out loud, would that make things easier to process, or make them both lose their minds?

_Why?_

After a few minutes, Prompto stirred, letting out a painful groan before he opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, struggling to sit up. "Was it just me or did you guys see Noct too?"

Apparently being thrown through a spatial portal was less physically stressful if you were magitek.

"He was there," was all Ignis managed to say.

"He used the Ring on us!" Gladiolus growled, pulling up a fist, but Ignis caught it before he punched the ground. He had done this once before and shattered his hand, and they only had a limited supply of curatives now, even if Noctis did leave behind crates of potions in the Regalia.

His beloved Regalia, the last thing his father gave him, also abandoned.

Eyes wide, Prompto looked from Gladiolus to Ignis. "No way, Noct wouldn't!"

Why ask him? Why would Ignis know any better than anyone else? It turned out he barely knew Noctis at all.

"He used the Ring of the Lucii to cast us away. That is the only explanation."

_Why, Noct? The Ring is supposed to be used to protect Lucis. Am I your enemy? What have I done wrong? The night before you left, we played the piano together. The next morning, you ate the pastry I baked before leaving. Why would you not talk to me, what have I done wrong, please help me understand, I beg you. I don't know what the Nox Fleurets have said to you but please, hear my side of the story._

_Noct, answer me!_

` _"Your message was clear, but it was also beyond comprehension._ `

` _"All I asked for was to be allowed to stand by you. Did that require birthright? Why would you accept Ravus, but reject me?_ `

` _"Lunafreya bewitched you, steered you away from all that you loved, all those who loved you. Was I expected to just accept that?"_ `


	10. Chapter 10

One of the abilities granted by the Ring of the Lucii to its wearer was the construction of a "gate" through which enemies could be ejected. After hearing about their experience, Cor was certain Noctis was in control of the Ring. The only difference was that the three friends were taken to another location, rather than thrown into a void from which none could escape.

If Noctis was using the Ring on them, what were they supposed to do next?

"We need to get through to him. Sit him down, make him talk to us."

"It would help if he hasn't blocked our numbers."

"Guys, what if Ravus is right?"

Ignis didn't move. He didn't want to look at Prompto, in fact he didn't want to look at anyone right now.

"What if it is up to them to do the rest? Lady Lunafreya is the Oracle, after all. Ravus was talking about the "Chosen One", so this is what the prophecy said Noct is going to do. But I mean, we got him as far as Altissia, that's still quite something."

Ignis had to fight the urge to bury his face in his hands, or to punch Prompto. Prompto believed deeply in Noctis and that was a virtue, not a crime.

"Prompto. Please stop talking."

"Iggy—"

"Don't call me that. Never call me that. That goes for both of you."

"Iggy" should have died years ago, when Noctis broke up with him. Ignis should have never allowed anyone to use that stupid nickname.

"Oh."

"I'm doing my best to ignore the fact that you were meant to be a magitek soldier, but please, consider what I am, what Gladio is." Ignis didn't want to elaborate. If Prompto didn't understand, then he didn't understand. "Even if you disregard that, how do we know this isn't Ravus's scheme to get the Ring to Aldercapt or take it for himself?"

Gladiolus drew a deep breath. "Only people in the right bloodline can use that thing."

"So? Niflheim is capable of anything. They killed an Astral. Nobody thought that was possible before."

_I will find you. I have promised your father to look after you, and right now I don't think you're safe._

Prompto was shaking his head, rocking himself a little back and forth the way he always did when he was nervous. "But he's not stupid, and it looks like he went with them willingly..."

Ignis wondered why he was even bothering with this conversation. "Then he can bloody well explain that decision to me!"

It felt like their whole flimsy caravan jumped when Prompto jumped. Stuttering something about getting some air, he almost fell out the door as he headed outside.

"'bout time daemons start coming out. I'll follow the kid, make sure he's okay."

"How about Noct?"

Gladiolus paused at the door. Ignis repeated his words:

"How about Noct?"

Gladiolus would follow and protect Prompto. But how about Noctis, whom they had sworn to serve and protect? How about Noctis, who might be heading into danger right now? How about Noctis?

So much for "Noctis is my purpose".

Picking up his few belongings, Ignis pushed past Gladiolus and got out of the caravan, stepping into the car park that was lit by multiple floodlights.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To find Noct. I can't sit here and have meaningless conversations when I know where he is heading."

Noctis was going to the Crystal in Gralea, so that was where Ignis needed to be.

"Ignis—"

"Find Prompto and get him home, or get Monica or someone to take him home. He won't like it, but who knows what would happen if he gets near Niflheim, his magitek might activate."

"Yeah but you can't go alone."

"It's better this way, actually. It's easier to remain undetected if we travel separately, and we can cover a bigger search area. Take these."

Ignis tossed the keys to the Regalia to Gladiolus.

"Seriously—"

"She's too flashy, we can't drive her into Gralea. The crownsguards can take her home as well. I'll buy an old car."

Gladiolus hurried to Ignis and grabbed him by the arm, but rather than forcing Ignis to turn around, he stepped around instead so that he faced Ignis.

"We're all stressed out. And I get you, this is way more than the wedding trip Prompto signed up for, it's safer for him to go back. I'll tie him up and stuff him in the car if I have to." The hand on Ignis's arm squeezed hard. "Do you have to go right now?"

He wasn't being stopped. Ignis was grateful. "I can't waste any more time."

Gladiolus frowned at him. "It's not 'wasting'. I'm going to bring Prompto back here. While I do that, you ring Cor and tell him we need Prompto and the car picked up in the morning. Get some rest tonight and go tomorrow. Ain't no trains to catch or cars to buy at this time of day."

` _"Reluctantly I agreed. Can you believe that Gladio talked sense into me? Haha..._ `

` _"The day after that, we got Prompto sent home. I persuaded him to be our contact point in Insomnia; I made up a theory that you might have a plan you couldn't tell us about, but you were insistent that we should go home, which was probably a hint, so at least one of us should go. He said he believed in you and you told him to go home, so he went without much of a fight._ `

` _"You asked me to take care of him, I got him as far away from danger as I could. It was the best I could do._ `

` _"After that, Gladio and I travelled separately while keeping in contact with Cor. Gladio took the train and Shiva froze the railway at Ghorovas Rift, literally stopping Gladio in his tracks. Apparently this had not happened before, Shiva's corpse had always leaked magic but not to this degree._ `

` _"I took to the road and drove south around the area, but the daemons that came pouring out of Gralea soon overwhelmed me."_ `

\--

As long as Ignis was still allowed to fight, he would keep fighting.

There was no daylight in Gralea. Perhaps this was why Aldercapt took the Crystal, hoping it would drive the daemons away. Or maybe that Ardyn had other plans. Ignis did not spend too much time thinking about it, it simply was not important.

The tower of Zegnautus Keep was in sight. It had been in sight for days, but he couldn't get close to it. Fighting in a foreign city that had nothing but daemons, even survival was difficult, and no one else from the crownsguard could even make it into the city.

` _"It was like one of those zombie apocalypse games you used to play. On hard mode, I guess. Shelters were nigh on impossible to find. Food as well. I had a limited supply of healing items that couldn't be replenished."_ `

His predicament was hopeless, but he didn't stop to think about it. He must get to Noctis.

_I'm on my way to the Crystal._

_Something has happened in Gralea. There are no people left that I can see. Only daemons. I hope you're not coming here. If you are, please meet up with me, it'll be safer if we fight together._

When he finally made it to Zegnautus Keep, the combination of security systems, magitek armaments and daemons made it impossible to gain entry. And he didn't even know if the Crystal was there, if Noctis was there.

_Are you safe?_

He couldn't say which enemy got him, in the end. Possibly one of the necromancer daemons, although he was already injured from an earlier fight with another daemon he had never seen before and not learned about in his studies.

There were no potions left, but Ignis checked again, just in case.

Nothing. Eyes watering from pain, he could only work out the vague shape of whatever daemon it was that was closing in on him. He had nothing left. He couldn't stand up, let alone fight, or even run.

He had nothing left. He was going to die here, alone, without his Prince. He couldn't walk beside Noctis, couldn't protect him. Ignis Scientia, the not so clever boy. Didn't stand up for Noctis enough when people tried to take away his freedoms. Didn't understand Noctis's fears, be it from the trauma of fire or his father's declining health. Never at the right place to protect his Prince, from the marilith or the Empire. Never loved, by his family or by Noctis.

He made no difference. He was irrelevant.

Just before his eyes slid shut, a shadow fell over him.

"Noct..."

\--

The room was unfamiliar. Sparsely furnished, it had a tall ceiling, and elegant double glass doors that led out onto a balcony, showing a repressively dim sky outside. A gilded mirror hung above an unlit fireplace. Beside it, asleep in a small but comfortable-looking chair, was an old woman in typical service staff garb.

On the bedside table was a jug and a glass. Ignis helped himself to some water, politely making enough small noises to rouse the woman.

"Oh. Oh! Sir, you have come around," she said, getting up and patting down her apron before going over to Ignis.

Ignis nodded. "Yes, thank you. You are..."

The old woman bowed. "I am Maria, a retainer in the service of House Fleuret."

That answered the next question Ignis was going to ask. He was in Fenestala Manor, the residence of the Oracle. He had been taken from Niflheim to Tenebrae.

"Maria." Ignis smiled by way of greeting. "When did I get here?"

"The day before yesterday, sir. Lord Ravus brought you back. You are looking much better, I am glad."

Ravus.

"Did Ravus say anything?"

"Nothing particularly of note. He did say that you will be on your way once you are recovered? But please, let me make you something to eat first."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please, humour old Maria," the woman insisted with a smile that brooked no argument. "I will be back with some soup and bread."

With that, she left the room, and Ignis took the time to check himself over. He still had his weapons, which meant Noctis was alive. His injuries had all been healed, either by magical remedies or Nox Fleuret magic. He was wearing a plain white shirt, and his own patterned one, ripped in places, was folded and on a small table. It looked like it had been washed but not all the bloodstains came out.

Maria returned with a tray of soup, bread, meats and cheeses. Despite his experience in Gralea, Ignis couldn't say he had much appetite, but for both his own and Maria's sake, he thanked her and tucked in.

"Maria, about my clothes..."

"Oh yes, that is Lord Ravus's shirt you are wearing. His size is close to yours and he said he does not mind. I do have trousers for you to change into as well; yours are quite torn."

Ravus's house. Ravus's food. Ravus's clothes.

` _"I understood then, that everything I did was pointless. To be in this state, to receive help, charity, pity from the Nox Fleurets, I... it was enough to destroy a man's pride, if he had any left to begin with."_ `

Noctis was right to leave him behind. He was useless. He didn't deserve to be by Noctis's side. He didn't deserve to speak to Noctis. He didn't even deserve text messages like he used to receive from Noctis back when Noctis was a child and would not talk.

Ignis had left Fenestala Manor and was at the train station when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he had a long list of missed calls. He took this one.

"Gladio."

"Iggy! Shit. You're alive."

"Don't call me that. Yes I am. I am in Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae?"

"Yes."

"So what happened? Did you see Noct in Gralea or what? Is he with you?" Gladiolus asked, but Ignis didn't answer. "Ignis?"

` _"Back when we were little, when you just came back from your first visit to Tenebrae, you had a knack for hiding in the Citadel and everyone depended on me to find you. I found you too, when we were teenagers and you made those escapades from the Citadel. But after Gralea, I got the feeling that I was never going to find you this time."_ `

"Gladio, I am going home."

\--

_I don't know if you care at all, but I'm alive._

Ignis retraced their steps, returning to Altissia.

The abstract Tidemother sculpture that caught people's wishes was still there, but the paper birds in her mouth were lost to the wind.

What did Noctis wish for? Perhaps something mundane. They would not even reveal their real wishes to each other when they went to stargaze, so why would Noctis put down his true desire on paper?

The Leville, at its prime location facing away from Leviathan, saw little structural damage on the outside, though it had suffered from the work of the MTs. With repairing work underway, the hotel was full of workers and nobody paid Ignis any attention as he headed upstairs for the suite.

Everything was relatively intact. Perhaps mindless magitek soldiers whose orders were to find the Prince was not interested in mindless destruction, unlike their human counterparts. Ignis stepped around the workers pulling out the torn carpet, to get to the balcony.

Noctis had perched here, the night before he left, probably thinking about how he would be free from Ignis the next day, and reunited with Lunafreya finally.

And then, hearing Ignis on the piano, he decided to go back inside, and even accepted the invitation to play together. Why?

_I kept falling for it. I kept being toyed by you._

Noctis kissed him, then told him he didn't like men. Noctis stargazed with him, then said Ignis didn't listen when he was told to go home. Noctis played the piano with him, then left without looking back.

_Is it payback, for not being good enough?_

At the docks, Ignis caught a boat back to Galdin. He didn't disclose his travel details to anyone, but somehow Cor caught him right at the quay.

"Ignis."

Surprised, Ignis started a little, then kept walking. Cor fell into pace beside him.

"Did you get into contact with His Highness at all?"

"No."

Silence.

"Meteorologists are saying that the days have got shorter. We think it is related to what is happening in Gralea, based on your reports."

Ignis followed the disembarking crowd.

"Are you abandoning your post, Ignis?"

"I resign."

"Ignis!" For the first time in Ignis's memory, Cor sounded shocked. "The world is going to rack and ruin and you choose to leave now?"

Of course. Not good enough. Ignis was never good enough.

They went through immigration check, showing their crownsguard identifications to the officials at the express channel. Once that was done, Ignis gave his card to Cor, the card with a photo of him that Noctis once said was "very handsome".

"I resign."

The footsteps beside him stopped.

"Regis didn't tell me anything either."

Ignis couldn't help himself but stop and turn around. Cor's eyes were dipped, fixed on the cards in his hands, his own and Ignis's.

"Ignis, two kings have died during my time of service, I know my words mean little to you. But your king is still alive. If there is one last thing you can learn from me, learn from my failures and mistakes. Don't let him turn you away."

Ignis's throat went dry. The man he grew up believing was invulnerable suddenly seemed very much _mortal_.

` _"You and your father. You ruined us, did you know that?_ `

` _"But damn Cor for saying it. I was ready to die for you before, and I was still ready to do that again. No matter how small my strength was, if something happened to you and I wasn't there to try to stop it..."_ `

"Those damn Lucis Caelums..." Ignis murmured, going over to take his ID card back.

The two men stood, staring at each other, struggling for words. After a while, Ignis decided he had to say something.

"I think I will go back to the places we've been, see if I can find some hints, work out his plan, or the Oracle's plan."

Cor nodded. "That seems to be your only option. Keep in touch. And be careful — what I said about the longer nights, we don't know what may happen."

"Noted."


	11. Chapter 11

_Where are you now? Do you have the Crystal yet?_

Ignis had sent dozens of messages since Noctis took off, and none of them had been read. But he kept doing it anyway. 

_I saw Wiz today, he asked after you. The black chocobo is fine, in case you're wondering, he's getting rather chubby. It seems like the visitors are sneaking him snacks despite the signage._

Through Duscae, he travelled to Cleigne, arriving at Lestallum. Jared and Talcott were still there, though they had moved into a ground floor flat, and were no longer staying at the Leville.

"Ignis!" young Talcott moved aside and let Ignis into the little flat that was the new temporary Hester residence. "So good to see you again! How is everyone?"

How was everyone, indeed. "Indisposed, I'm afraid. We're all working hard. How are you and Jared?"

"Great! Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some water would be perfect, thank you."

It was clear that Talcott was a little disappointed that Noctis was not here, although on the phone Ignis had already said he was arriving alone.

It was a lovely place, with tiled floor and light curtains that were classic of Lestallum, perfect for the warm weather. Jared's mobility was not great so clearly it was Talcott who did the dusting, and from Ignis's relative vantage point, he could see the upper shelves and harder-to-reach corners were not as well looked after as the rest of the flat. But Talcott clearly did his best. Ignis admired that.

A glass of water and a genial chat with Jared later, Ignis got to the point of his visit.

"First of all, I have something for you." He pulled a little statuette out from his pocket. "Noctis got this for you all the way from Altissia."

The cactuar figure stood neatly on the table, pulling its trademark pose. Talcott all but screamed, bouncing on his feet for a while before running off and then returning with the other figures in his collection, lining them all up.

"This is so cool! Thank you so much Ignis! And thank you Prince Noctis!"

_Talcott loves the cactuar you got him. It's a good thing you had me carry it._

Jared leaned over and put a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Now now, no shouting," he said, then smiled at Ignis. "This is very kind of you, to still remember us on your journey."

"Not at all. You have helped us so much, telling us about that legend. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to find that sword. Thank you."

"It's all in service of Lucis."

"Yes." Ignis sighed. How to begin? "I've come with more questions, I'm afraid. The Prince has... lost something, and I'm trying to retrace his steps in order to find it."

"We will definitely try to help."

"I know of all the places I've been with him, of course, but was there anywhere else that you know he might have visited on his own?"

"Well, there was that morning when His Highness went around town with Lady Iris, wasn't there? But if I remember right, Lady Iris said she was just going to show him around generally. I would guess they went to the market, the lookout... those sorts of places."

"We also went to the market together," added Talcott, "and Prince Noctis got me some skewers at Tostwell's. They were really good!"

"I will be sure to check it out," said Ignis. "And did he... say he had plans to go anywhere, perhaps?"

That made both young and old Hester think. "Not that I recall," said Jared.

"How about strangers he might have spoken to?"

Talcott frowned in an adult-like expression. "When you were all going to the waterfall, he did tell me to be very extra careful, don't talk to strangers, and don't tell anyone about meeting him because there are crazy Imperial soldiers. He made me pinky swear on it."

"Stranger danger," said Ignis, exchanging a smile with Jared. "It's worth remembering."

"I will always remember. I pinky sweared... pinky swore? I pinky swore on it with the Prince!"

"Good."

It was good to see Jared and Talcott again, but ultimately it gave Ignis no new leads.

Trying to buy any clothes that were not tank top and shorts proved a challenge in Lestallum, but finally Ignis got hold of something that vaguely resembled his old wardrobe, and immediately got rid of the shirt and trousers he took from Fenestala Manor, burning it in a small fire he summoned with his daggers.

It didn't make him feel any better. He would have to live with this shame.

But he kept going.

South to Old Lestallum, Meldacio, then back up to Vesperpool. Then back east to Duscae once more. The meteor shower was supposedly still happening. Ignis wondered if Noctis would watch it again at night.

East again, to Leide.

At Hammerhead, Ignis didn't bother disguising the truth from Cid.

"Things didn't go smooth when I travelled with Reggie, but at least he didn't bolt."

"If I may please ask you to save the judgment."

"You may not," Cid was quick to say. "But it sounds like he knows what he's doing."

"Whereas I don't."

Cid leaned back into his creaky sunlounger. "That is a problem. But I got nothing for you. I told you before, Reggie contacted me out of the blue and asked me to give his son a hand if I ever see him. But he didn't say more than that."

Another fruitless stop.

Ignis handed over his contact details — which Cid said he already had — and went on his way.

Keycatrich Ruins.

_It's cold today, remember to wear your jacket._

Longwythe.

_I've come up with a new recipe today, inspired by a book I came across. How do you feel about tortoise meat?_

Balouve Mines.

_I saw an Ebony lorry today. A good omen?_

The Crestholm Channels. Costlemark Tower. Disc of Cauthess.

_Have you noticed the days are now shorter? It's severely hindering my productivity._

Myrlwood Rock Ravatogh Malmalamthicketfociaughhollow...

_It's late, I must get some rest. Are you going to bed soon? Remember to have dinner before you sleep._

He revisited the royal tombs, hoping to decipher their secrets. Noctis was the Chosen One. What did that mean? Chosen to do what?

_Noct, your father's body has been interred, beside your mother's. When will you come home to see them?_

He followed every lead, however vague.

_Who knew catching a few big fish would make you a legend, Noct Gar?_

He went after every rumoured sighting.

_There is someone in this world who looks a lot like the Oracle. True fact._

The sky continued to darken, until midday felt like dusk. A murky grimness hung over the world, blotting out the stars.

_Do you still have the planetarium I bought you? You might not even remember I suppose. It should still work; I don't think those things break easily. We shall have to dig it out from your boxes._

The Oracle was dead, they said, buried beneath the waves of Leviathan. The Starscourge could only become this strong because the Oracle could no longer hold it at bay. This was the beginning of the end.

_The Kingsglaive uniforms we took for your wedding are being kept safe in storage for now, along with your wedding suit. Or so Prompto tells me. If I find damages there will be /words/._

_`On the anniversary of the awakening of the Tidemother, I was making my way to Angelgard, as some fishermen told me the Oracle had hired a boat from them once to sail there. You can guess the result — I couldn't get close at all. The Astrals rejected me. For days I kept trying, until supplies and fuel ran low on my boat, and I had to turn back.` _

_`As agreed with Cor, I always kept the crownsguards up to date with my location. When I got back to Galdin Quay, Gladio and Prompto were there, waiting for me.` _

"Hey! Ignis!"

"Prompto. Gladio."

"What happened to you, you look like a wreck!"

"Lovely to see you too."

"Yep. This is an intervention, in case you don't know. You're coming home with us."

"At least buy me dinner first."

"You joke, but you do look like you could use a good meal. Come on, we're parked over there."

"No, I don't think so."

Ignis planted his feet on the ground like a petulant child. Gladiolus crossed his arms before his chest and heaved a deep breath.

"Look, I've been looking up and down and all around as well. Between us and the rest of the crownsguards and glaives I reckon we've covered everywhere. One place we've not looked enough? The Crown City."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "You think Noct could be at home? Playing video games?"

Gladiolus's confidence wavered slightly. "No, but maybe we'll find some clues."

Home. A year on the road had taken its toll on Ignis, and Gladiolus did make a good point. Maybe it was worth taking a look.

In the car — someone else was driving for once — Prompto called ahead and asked for the blockade at the bridge leading into Insomnia to be cleared out for their arrival. The MTs were on a schedule, he explained. The whole process was automated. They tested it — kill them off, and more would arrive in a few hours. Insomnia itself was fine, they were still assessing the damage and clearing rubble from...

Prompto's voice trailed off, then he shrugged. "Never mind that. Gladio updates me sometimes, but I've not really kept up with what you're doing; in Insomnia they wouldn't tell me anything cos I'm not a _real_ crownsguard. So what've you been up to?"

Leaning against the side of the car, Ignis contemplated not answering the question, but gave in in the end. "Before Angelgard I was at Altissia, to interview people who had had direct contact with the Oracle last year. And before that, I was at Cape Caem talking to Iris and Dustin. And before Cape Caem I was at..." he gestured vaguely, suddenly exhausted, memories of all the places he had been to blurring together, "all over the place."

"Man, you need to rest. When was the last time you slept?"

That made Ignis think. He napped on the boat on the way to Altissia, and then...

Prompto shook his head. "I'm amazed you didn't fall off the boat and drown. You need to sleep."

"I need to find Noct."

"You can't look for him if you're dead."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Wait till you see yourself in a mirror."

"I don't care."

"Wow, you're definitely broken."

Anger bubbled in Ignis's chest and spilled out of him. "Noct's been gone for over a year! Your best friend, my charge, our _King_!"

To Prompto's credit, he barely flinched. "Yeah, but I believe in him."

"This isn't about _belief_."

This was about Noctis, the child who suffered too much, who didn't know how to communicate, who didn't have many friends. This was about Noctis, the teenager who worried for his father, whom Ignis loved, and hated, and loved again. This was about Noctis, who loved animals and fishing and stargazing and who always fought silently and who always had to sacrifice one thing for another, be it his education or having a pet or having a level of freedom, who everyone presumed had it all when he had so little.

This was about Noctis, who never asked for help, who didn't know how to ask for help.

They arrived in Insomnia, and the first stop was the residential building near the Citadel, where Ignis lived.

"Look, I'm not stopping you, but get some sleep, then you'll have more energy to keep looking," said Gladiolus, handing over a bag of groceries Ignis had not noticed was in the car. "Make sure you eat something, alright?"

Ignis made a non-committal sound, then climbed out of the car, looking up. The building seemed relatively intact, which was lucky considering the state of most of the structures in the area. In fact, it very much only narrowly escaped destruction, considering how close part of the Old Wall had stopped near it.

He went back to his flat. There were several broken windows, but otherwise everything looked fine. Miraculous.

The last time he left here felt like a lifetime ago. Learning that Noctis was to marry Lunafreya, that he would be spending his career looking after Noctis's family, it was crushing.

But he had no idea what true devastation was until Noctis vanished from his life.

The bag from Gladiolus contained microwaveable meals, oven food, sandwiches, Cup Noodles, Ebony coffee, energy drinks, even some potions. There were also some daily essentials.

_Gladio bought me fancy dinner. Do you think he means anything by it?_

With dinner in the oven, Ignis took his time to shower and shave. Prompto was right, after all. He looked like a mess, Noctis wasn't going to recognise him if he didn't do something about it. As for the overgrown thing that was his hair, the only way to sort it these days was to sweep it all back. At least he now had decent hair products at home to keep it in place.

Washed, fed, and in a comfortable bed, Ignis only managed to send a brief message to Noctis before falling asleep.

_Goodnight, Noct._


	12. Chapter 12

On the next day, Prompto wanted to meet up for breakfast.

"Breakfast, yeah, I guess," he said on the phone, likely checking the time. "It's hard to tell what time it is without actually checking these days.

Indeed. Looking out, Insomnia was lit up like it was the holiday season. During daytime it wasn't strictly necessary — there was still a daytime, of sorts. But it must give the populace some reassurance.

"No, I need to get to work. But thank you."

"Where are you going? I'll bring breakfast to you."

The request from Noctis, all those months ago, was for Ignis to look after Prompto. This wasn't how things were meant to be, but Ignis was grateful. "I'll be at Noct's apartment."

He wasn't actually sure where to start looking, but going back to where their journey began seemed like a sensible thing to do.

Just like when they both moved out for a few years, Noctis's apartment was in the same building as Ignis's. He took the lift up and let himself in.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto had helped Noctis pack up the place, as once Noctis returned as a married man, he would be moving into somewhere more suitable for a family. The apartment was in a similar state to Ignis's, with broken windows on one side. It looked empty now, lifeless, just a place to store furniture and boxes.

Clothing, music, video games, books and comics. Noctis didn't own much. But there were the odd things that stood out: a cat scratching post, a pet carrier, bits of fishing equipment, and a pile of library books on the breakfast counter.

The night they packed the place up, Ignis had stayed quiet about the pet items, which were birthday gifts from him some years ago, when they were still dating. Gladiolus asked about them, however, and Noctis said that they were indeed his, and did not elaborate.

The fishing gear were spares, an old rod and reel that Noctis had upgraded from but not found the time to get rid of. Prompto said he could take them to a donation centre for Noctis when they returned.

As for the books, they were of course tomes on cosmogony taken from the Citadel library, some several years overdue. They had joked about the potential library fines, and Ignis said that he would return them for Noctis.

Ignis felt like he had come to sort out the belongings of someone who had died.

When Prompto arrived, Ignis was perched on the arm of the sofa, holding a chocobo novelty cushion, the first thing he pulled out when he opened the first box.

"I have hunted and gathered!" Prompto announced, lifting the paper bags in his hands. "Today's bounties are burgers and fries! That's right everyone — I, Prompto Argentum, am going to have _burgers and fries_! And there's even _cheese_ in the burgers! For _breakfast_!"

Breaking out of his trance, Ignis's eyes focused, relieved to find his friend in the room. "Prompto. My apologies about yesterday."

"Uh, what? I've forgotten about it already." Folding his legs under him, Prompto sat down at the coffee table and started putting the food out. "Anyway, let's put some fuel in the tank!"

_Something is wrong with Prompto — he is having a burger with extra bacon and cheese. You should talk to him._

Ignis dropped his gaze onto the chocobo cushion. "He is still alive, isn't he?"

Prompto looked at Ignis, his smile softening. "Of course he is," he said, then summoned a pistol into his hand. "Look!"

It was undeniable proof, and so obvious. "I am such an idiot," Ignis muttered, putting the cushion aside so that he could eat.

"You're the smartest guy around—"

"I really am not."

"—Noct always said so."

"Then he's an idiot as well."

"We're all idiots. Four idiots in the car, top down, blasting music, cruising around Lucis."

"Haha... so long it isn't that chocobo song."

"But that's the best song!"

It was easier, with Prompto here. Now Ignis was investigating, not sorting through Noctis's personal effects.

Still, when he pulled out the planetarium, which was carefully bundled in Noctis's childhood blanket, Ignis had to take a moment.

It didn't take long at all. There was nothing in Noctis's belongings that gave them any clue. When they closed the final box, Prompto's shoulders sagged a bit.

"Well."

"Nothing here. I'm going to try his office at the Citadel."

Prompto scratched the back of his neck. "I need to go check on the lights."

"Not crownsguard when it comes to information and benefits, but full crownsguard when it comes to duties, then?" asked Ignis knowingly.

"That's the way. Honorary crownsguard."

"You should talk to Cor about this."

"Eh, he's got better things to worry about," Prompto said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I believe I will. Thank you again."

"It's no biggie. Call if you need me!"

\--

He said he was going to be fine but, closing the door to Noctis's office behind him, Ignis suddenly wasn't so sure.

A coat on the hanger by the door. A framed photograph of his parents on the desk and a crate of energy drinks beneath it, for Noctis to turn into potions whenever he had magic to spare. Carpet bearing the geometrical Lucis emblem that he had giggled at when he first saw it. A mini fridge in the corner, stocked with flavoured teas and canned coffee. A Cup Noodle on a shelf, a potential bribe for Gladiolus.

Noctis had only worked in the Citadel full time for two years, but he had been provided with an office that befitted his station, and Ignis often came in here to discuss schedules and help him keep the place tidy. Compared with the clinical emptiness of the apartment earlier, this place still was very much _Noctis_.

Ignis steeled himself and got to work.

Nothing out of ordinary here. There were locked drawers that Ignis had to break into, but those only revealed more photographs and a gift Noctis must have purchased for someone but didn't get around to giving.

Ignis didn't know the password for Noctis's computer. He tried several possibilities, but it looked like he would have to get some help with it. Beside the screen was a sticky note that had fallen down, Noctis's reminder to himself that spear training had been moved.

The last few calls made on the telephone were all Citadel internal calls.

Beside the phone there was a notepad, for Noctis to take notes in and doodle on. The uppermost page only had one word: forward.

The only other thing that was probably worth looking into, that Ignis would also need help with, was the wall safe.

Ignis got his phone out and called Gladiolus.

"'Sup?"

"Do you know anyone who can hack computers or break into safes?"

"Hey, I might have scars and tattoos, it doesn't mean I have criminal connections," Gladiolus said. "Are you at Noct's office? Hacking the crown's a huge offence."

"Minimum five years. So do you know anyone?"

"No, but I'll ask around."

Afterwards, Ignis took a can of coffee, sat on the sofa near the door, and weariness washed over him again. He didn't think there was going to be an easy breakthrough — though he certainly hoped for one — but if he didn't find any clues, what else could he do?

_An idea, Noct — I'll bake some pastries, and we'll go picnic under the stars, perhaps at the city park? You remember that one, the groundkeeper has cats. We'll take cat treats as well. We can go to the lake, I think they have carp there, you'll love it._

` _"I sat there, scrolling through the messages I had sent you in the past year, wishing you would read them, falling into despair. I was so _afraid_. Of being rejected, of you hating me, of you being alone, of you fighting alone because you feel you're not allowed to ask for help._ `

` _"Next thing I knew, I was on the ground somewhere half a mile away from the Citadel, throwing up."_ `

\--

He knew this feeling. It was rejection, but both visceral and entirely physical.

Noct.

But it wasn't Noctis. It wasn't like when the Ring of the Lucii was used on Ignis, this time the power felt like... it felt like...

It reminded Ignis of the Titan, when Noctis fought at the Disc. Of Ramuh, when the Astral granted power to Noctis. Of Angelgard, when a force that could not be human repelled Ignis, and somewhere deep within him he knew he was _not worthy_.

His phone was ringing.

"Ignis speaking."

It was Gladiolus. "Ignis! Have you heard from Prompto?"

"No. What's happening? I just... I just woke up. I seem to be," Ignis looked around him, "I'm not sure where I am."

"Right. Come to the Citadel. Nobody knows what's happened, seems like everybody who was in or near the Citadel got thrown out—"

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago. There's a solid red shield around the whole building, we can't get in!"

"You're making no sense..." Ignis said, turning around trying to get his bearings, then he saw it: what should be the Citadel in the distance, surrounded by ominous red light.

"I don't know what's going on either! Just come!"

Ignis ran.

Noctis. This must have something to do with Noctis.

He arrived just when the shield of energy cracked and shattered, the shockwaves knocking everyone off their feet. Scrambling to get up again and struggling to breathe from his long sprint, Ignis was the first one to get past the gates at the quadrangle.

Everything was scorched. The trees, the flowerbeds, the benches, the parked cars, the lampposts, burnt to cinders, metals twisted beyond recognition. The air smelled of soot, charcoal, burnt paint.

Behind Ignis, someone complained that their soles were melting into the stone paving.

The Infernian was here. A covenant, perhaps?

That must mean Noctis was nearby!

"Noct!"

Ignis dashed up the long steps that led up to the Citadel, frantic. Which part of the building would he be at?

"Noct!"

His shout echoed off the walls of the reception hall.

If Noctis was here...

...he would be in the throne room, his rightful place as King.

` _"So I go up to the throne room, and there you are..."_ `

There were three people in the chamber: Noctis, Lunafreya, Ravus.

Sitting on the floor beside the throne, Ravus was holding Lunafreya in his arms.

On the throne, in the same seat that sat over a hundred Lucian kings, was Noctis.

"Noct."

His head hanging forward softly, Noctis looked as though he was asleep, but he didn't topple forward. A sword had pinned him to the throne, through his heart.

"Noct."

He was smiling.

"Noct, what have you done?"

Ignis climbed up the steps to the throne, to Noctis, falling onto his knees. Noctis was smiling. He was holding something in his hand. His phone.

Ignis pulled his phone out. There was no reply, but his messages, a whole year's worth of messages to Noctis, were finally marked as read.

"What have you done!"

As if to answer his question, light began to filter through, sunlight, coming in from the gaping hole in the walls left by Niflheim's invasion, lighting up their faces. Sunlight that had not been seen in months, bringing warmth to Noctis's cooling body.

Because everything had to be earned through sacrifice. Eat vegetables to be allowed to stay up late. Good grades in exchange for a pet. Model behaviour so that he could move into his own apartment. And his life, to end the Starscourge.

"Noct."

\--

"Ignis. Ravus."

Neither men responded.

Prompto's eyes were swollen. He was so very human, and not the slightest bit magitek.

"Please. Eat something, at least. It's been three days."

They brought Ignis a chair, so that he could sit beside Noctis and gently cradle Noctis's head. Earlier, he did let them try to move Noctis, but that sword, King Regis's glaive, could not be removed, so here Noctis was staying, and Ignis was staying.

Ravus was here as well, holding vigil over Lunafreya's corpse. The Oracle's own trident had pierced through her small body like it was nothing at all.

Prompto put something down in front of each of them. Soup and bread, maybe. No one paid attention.

At some point, Gladiolus came into the chamber.

"Iggy."

"Don't call me that."

"I got something you need to look at."

Ignis said nothing.

"It's about Noct. It's not going to be pretty but you need to understand what the King has done for us."

"I do understand."

"You haven't got a damn clue."

The tremor in Gladiolus's voice made Ignis look up. The man was pale and drawn, and he was carrying a stack of something. Books.

"We opened the safe in his office. Only a notebook inside. I've read through it, it references a lot of stuff... I've brought it all here. It took me a while, but you're clever, you'll see in no time."

"I'm not clever," Ignis murmured.

Gladiolus left the books by Ignis's feet. Cosmogony volumes. Some Ignis recognised from Noctis's own collection, others were the library loans that Ignis meant to help him return.

Ignis picked up the notebook on top.

What took Noctis years to put together, only took Ignis a few hours, thanks to the notes Noctis had made, translations and long explanations and highlights, fastidious just like his school revision notes.

` _"You've worked out Bahamut's plan for you since a long time ago."_ `

The punishment for the human race. Redemption through sacrifice. Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Niflheim's invasion of Insomnia. King Regis's death.

The fate of those who chose to help the Chosen One.

` _"You deciphered it all, done what even the scholars could not. You found old writings and paintings made by Pryna and Umbra, before they were punished by Bahamut and lost their human forms for trying to aid mankind with their warnings._ `

A painting of a small boy weeping over an old man's lifeless body. Talcott and Jared?

An account of the Oracle's sacrifice at the Walls of Water.

"This is..."

The Chosen One's retinue, a tall man with short hair, losing his eyesight to the Ring of the Lucii.

Was that meant to be Ignis?

"No."

It did not make any sense.

The advance of Starscourge.

"Ten years of darkness?"

Sat under the shadow of the throne with his sister, Ravus suddenly made a sound. Then he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Ten years of darkness, during which all life begins to die. Daemons roam the world. Land becomes barren. Food runs out. Countless lives lost. Then the King of the Stone, awakened from deep slumber, shall expend his life to defeat Ifrit, slay the Usurper, banish the Scourge and restore light unto the world. That is the providence."

To bring life, through death.

Noctis, who used to be terrified of fire, battled the Infernian in order to sacrifice himself.

"We had been prepared, Lunafreya, Noctis, and I, but we knew not when it would all begin, nor could we disclose anything; Bahamut is ever watchful."

They had found out, and shortened the tragedy, working around the limitations set by Bahamut, forbidden to seek help.

"The magitek friend and the shield each have their paths. My destinies were wholly unpleasant, as were yours, champion. King and Oracle worked to save you and I."

"What champion..."

"He who champions the King. Who fights for him, defends him, honors him. You."

Ignis couldn't read on, but he kept reading.

Ignis's world would become dark far sooner than it would for anyone else. Or he would still see, though scarred, and fight to preserve the world for the King in the next ten years.

The notebook had pages upon pages on Ignis's fate, the paths that he could have ended on depending on Noctis's choices. Blindness. Death. A long darkness of ten years. More death. All of it was referenced. But in the end, Noctis found the way.

If the Chosen One and the Oracle were pure, and chose to fight without the aid of sinful mankind, then the period of darkness could be shortened, and paths of fate could be altered in the champion's favour.

If the Chosen One were to not associate with the champion...

There was just one book that documented this possibility, the way to save the champion's life and rid the world of the Scourge without waiting a decade. Noctis highlighted this result, and wrote down the name of the book.

From the pile, Ignis pulled out that book. It was from the library. It was on the breakfast bar at Noctis's apartment, the first book in the stack. This was responsible for Noctis's decision, and Ignis's fate.

Ignis turned to the first page.

Ah.

That date on the loan card. Ignis knew it well.

The day Noctis broke up with him.

Noctis, his King, his purpose, the love of his life.

Ignis put everything down.

"What am I going to do, Noct? You've run off without me again."

He cradled Noctis's body once more.

"How am I going to find you this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: .......or that's not all. Added an extra chapter. I mean, FFXV itself likes to have extra verses and endings and what-ifs too, so...


	13. Extra Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this planned and wrote it soon after finishing the fic, mostly for my wife.

Ignis let himself card his fingers through Noctis's hair. Noctis looked so peaceful, as if he was in a dreamless sleep.

From where Ravus sat, still under the shadow of the throne, he shouldn't be able to see Ignis, but the glint of the dagger must have drawn his attention.

"Champion."

"My sincerest apologies. This is ungrateful; you had saved my life before."

"Ignis, wait."

"And Noct did all he could to keep me alive, in a world that isn't devastated by the Scourge or the wrath of gods. But," Ignis helped Noctis straighten his jacket a little. Really, for his ascension, he should have dressed better. "I worry about him being alone. I need to be by his side."

Rustling. Ravus was getting up. "For all that Noctis said you are smart, in truth you are dim as a rock."

"Ha," Ignis actually laughed, because it truly was funny, "that's the impression everyone has, somehow, that I am smart. I can't keep up with this charade."

He studied the dagger, trying to judge the entry angle. It wasn't something he had learned before. Or would the throat be the quickest way? He didn't want to make a mess.

"Champion."

Ignis had to look up at Ravus now. He'd thought Ravus was pale, before, but that was nothing compared with now.

"Betrayer."

"From whence does your blade come?"

"You speak like you've swallowed an ancient dictionary." Ignis snorted softly, spinning the dagger in his hand. "I understand the words in your question, but I don't see why you're..."

Ignis's words trailed off.

The dagger. He had summoned it the same way he always did. It was connected to him through Noctis's powers.

But that meant—

How long had it been already? Did Prompto say three days? Ignis brought his face to Noctis's, searching carefully. No, Noctis didn't seem dead for three days. His skin was soft, the colour of it unchanged. His body was not rigid like it should be, nor were there other unpleasant signs of death. If not for the sword in his chest, he looked like he was merely taking another one of his naps.

"Ravus, explain—"

He paused. Something was happening, like magic energy being used, or exchanged, like air rushing into a vacuum, like life returning from death.

King Regis's sword was disintegrating, breaking into fragments of light, disappearing in the air.

No. Hallucination, that was all. Ignis could not afford to hope.

Then, Noctis's body jolted once, and he drew a deep breath through his mouth.

"Luna," he gasped, then his eyes flung open, unfocused, looking straight through Ignis. "Luna! Ravus? Get Luna!"

Ravus disappeared down the side of the throne once more. "I have her."

"Get Luna!"

"I have her!"

"Okay... okay." Noctis's muscles tensed up, hands going to grasp the armrests of his throne. "Oh god. Oh god. We did it."

"Good. You have made us wait," said Ravus, then his voice dropped as he whispered, much more softly. "Lunafreya. Look at me, dear sister. Yes, you are all right. Take my hand."

Ignis dropped his dagger, letting it vanish in a spark of magical energy.

"Noct," he whispered.

Noctis jumped again, but it took him a moment for his eyes to find the man right in front of him.

"Ignis?"

Ignis didn't know what it was, but something made him break into laughter. He rested a hand on Noctis's cheek. "You died."

"We emancipated Ardyn Lucis Caelum." To his right came a voice Ignis had only ever heard as a recording. "Then Bahamut was slain, ridding Eos of this threat once and for all."

Lunafreya stood up, poised and strong and beautiful, the trident that was buried in her chest now in her hand instead. The woman who seemed to always have Noctis's attention, the woman Ignis never met but hated with a passion.

Somehow, Ignis could not stop laughing. How preposterous. They went to kill an Astral. That was their solution to the problem.

"And then you came back," he managed to say, his attention back on Noctis. Still alive, his eyes bright, his mouth pink, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

It was taking Noctis longer than Lunafreya to gather himself, so Ignis pulled back a bit, to give him more space. Eventually, Noctis blinked several times.

"Ignis?" he repeated.

It seemed like Noctis was finally fully conscious. In contrast, Ignis felt like he was in a trance as he knelt on one knee before the throne.

"Your Majesty," he said, his head bowed, "Congratulations on your victorious return."

Noctis sat up a bit, looking confused once more. "What? No I... that was all Luna."

As Ignis looked up, Lunafreya moved into his field of vision. "No, Noctis. It was the power you wield that slain the Draconian."

"But you brought us back from the beyond."

"That I did. I am glad it worked as we hoped."

After over a decade of hating this woman he had never met until now, Ignis decided Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was the most wonderful woman in this world. In fact, the Nox Fleurets were both magnificent people who deserved to be venerated.

But right now, Ignis had other priorities.

"Noct? How're you feeling?"

It took a few seconds for Noctis to process the simple question and say something. "Ignis, I... you're here."

"Yes."

"Then you saw... oh shit."

"Ravus kept me company."

"Oof. Sorry about that."

There was a long suffering sounding sigh, and a soft melodic chuckle, from one side, and that made Noctis smile. But suddenly he furrowed his brows and drew a deep breath.

"Ignis... sorry. I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologise for," said Ignis, who then also frowned. "Except for your poor state of dress on the throne. We've talked about this before: casualwear is fine at most times but formal attire is a must at the Citadel."

Noctis guffawed. "Peak Ignis."

"Thank you." Ignis smirked. "Your raiment is still in storage, but I can get that steamed and freshened up for you in no time."

"What, the one for the... wedding?"

"Well... it is also royal raiment that is suitable for the throne."

Ravus suddenly spoke again. "There shall be no wedding, not after the things I have heard in the past days."

Ignis summoned his daggers. "Ravus, I do owe you a lot. However, should you reveal—"

Ravus snorted. "Come, Lunafreya, let us leave these Lucians for now. We will find you some clean clothes, and a warm meal."

"Give me a moment, Ravus, and I will return the hospitality you showed me a year ago," said Ignis.

"We shall wait nearby."

And with that, the Nox Fleurets were leaving, talking on their way out.

"How about my wishes?"

"Do you wish to marry Noctis?"

"No, but I am the one to decide that, not you."

"Whatever pleases you, Lunafreya."

The great doors opened and shut.

For a few moments, Ignis and Noctis just looked at each other. It seemed unlikely but what if Noctis did want to get married?

Fortunately, Noctis just shrugged. "Left at the altar."

"Left on the throne, I'd say."

"So..."

"We should both get freshened up as well. A shower, clean clothes, hairspray, a good meal, coffee, in that order."

That prompted Noctis to take a better look at Ignis. "How long was I gone for? I mean how long have you been waiting for?"

"Around three days."

Noctis's eyes widened in complete surprise. "Even when we were camping you wouldn't go three days without a dunk in a river."

"You should have seen me in the past year... actually it's a good thing you haven't."

With some effort — he did feel weak after these past few days — Ignis stood up, then swept his arm towards the exit.

They were at the doors when Noctis suddenly stopped, putting his hand over Ignis's on the handle to catch his attention.

"Hey, about what you said in the text..."

"Which one? I've sent so many."

"The last one." Noctis looked unsure, almost worried. Nervous?

The last text message. What was it? Ignis tried searching his memory, then had to actually check his phone — he had proposed to picnic and stargaze at the city park.

Then the phone chimed, indicating a new message had arrived. Noctis also had his phone out, and he just wrote:

_Yeah I'd like that_

"Noct." A smile easily found its way to Ignis's lips. He put the phone away. "Talk to me."

That got a reaction that looked as physically close to squirming as it could without actual squirming. "Specs."

"Please?"

"Fine," Noctis heaved a dramatic sigh, amused. "How about tomorrow?" He suggested, his cheeks quite flushed. "Like, a date, if you'd still have me?"

Ignis let go of the door and grasped Noctis's hands with his own.

"I thought you would understand by now: my world doesn't revolve around you. Because you are my world, and unless you revolve around yourself, it makes no sense."

Noctis cracked a laugh of relief. "Iggy."

"I'll prepare us the most glorious picnic."

"Cool. Tomorrow then," said Noctis. "How about I pick you up at yours?"

How about that, indeed.

"Yes, I think you should come find me this time."


End file.
